


Destinies Fulfilled

by Deathangelgw



Series: Destiny's Wheel [4]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dark, F/M, Heavy Angst, Het and Slash, Language, M/M, Multi, Rape, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: With the knowledge of their past lives cementing them, the six Troopers work to stop the Youjakai from succeeding. But will they succeed?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chapter 4: Destinies Fulfilled pt. 1/7

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…

Warnings: The same as the other three chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.

Pairings: Troopers/OFC

Rating: R for violence and light sexual tension.

Note: Flashback done! Time to continue on!

Feedback: Much appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The first thing that Kimiko noticed as she woke up was that she was alone in her bed. The second thing she noticed were the gentle touches to her mind from the Troopers, which meant they knew exactly when she woke up. So, by the time she was fully aware and awake, Shin and Ryo were coming into the bedroom and sitting next to her on the bed. She smiled and raised her hand, lacing her fingers with the hand that gripped hers, and then happily accepted the tender kisses they placed on her mouth.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Ryo asked gently as he ran his fingers through her hair and Shin stroked her hand gently.

 

“Tired. A bit sore. But ready to go,” Kimiko replied softly and grinned as they both cocked an eyebrow doubtfully at her. “Really! Promise!” she added as she laughed. Then her grin turned naughty. “Though, I could use a shower. I don’t suppose you two would be willing to help me out?” she asked innocently and giggled as they growled and tickled her a little.

 

But she calmed as Ryo gently lifted her into his arms while Shin went around the bed to their side and they headed for the bathing room. They stripped her carefully, taking the time to caress her with hands and lips as she touched them just as tenderly, but they then cleaned her, supporting her between them as they washed and rinsed her off under the hot spray. She couldn't help sighing happily when they finished and let them dry her off and take her back to the room to help her get changed.

 

Finally, once they were done, she went down with them, supported on both sides, to have breakfast with the others. She grinned as she sat down and received the gentle kisses welcoming her from the other three while Nasuti watched them with a grin. The noisy return of Jun and Byakuen broke through their chatting over breakfast and they laughed as Jun berated Shu for eating everything before he got there.

 

After they were done, they all piled into Nasuti's jeep to start the long road trip back to her house. Kimiko sighed happily as she sat between Ryo and Seiji with her head leaning on Ryo's shoulder. She listened to them silently and dozed as they talked about the recent events, but then focused a bit more when they discussed Rekka's kitanas. She tilted her head a bit and nuzzled Ryo's shoulder before murmuring, "Take them back to your source and the power of the fire will repair them."

 

Silence fell over them as the Troopers all looked at her. "What was that, baby?" Ryo asked softly as he nudged her head with his nose.

 

"Take the shards to Mt. Fuji and toss them in the fires. The power of Rekka will reforge them," Kimiko explained sleepily and grinned when he kissed her head in thanks. She dozed off then to the sound of them making plans and didn't wake until she felt herself being lifted from the jeep. She looked up sleepily at Ryo and smiled a little as he kissed her tenderly before she fell back asleep against his chest as he carried her into the house and to her room. She curled up on her side and fell deeper into sleep, comforted with the touches that their souls had on her own.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Moooooooouuu! When is Nasuti-san getting back!? If she doesn't get back soon, I'm going to die, I'm so hungry!" Shu whined as he stretched out on the couch. He groaned and then flopped his head back. "Shinda."

 

"Shu, you're going to wake up Kimiko with your whining if you keep it up," Touma pointed out as they grinned at their over dramatic lover. Ryo had left with Nasuti and Jun to take the shards of Rekka's kitanas to Mt. Fuji and then they were going to bring back food. But that had been two hours ago.

 

"Yea. She needs her rest after all she's been through," Shin added, and then they all looked over as a soft chuckle floated over.

 

"Too late. Shu's whining could wake the dead," Kimiko commented with a grin and a wink at them as she leaned against the door jamb. She stretched as she sauntered in, yawning before smirking as their eyes greedily took in her exposed body before she let her arms flop to her sides, covering herself.

 

"Gomen ne, Kimiko. I didn't mean to wake you," Shu murmured as he watched her come over to him. She straddled his lap and sat down, then smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist naturally while she casually laid her arms around his neck.

 

"Daijoubu. I'll just have you pay me back later," she replied with a naughty grin and he grinned back as his hands ran lightly along her lower back. She leaned in and brushed her lips over his before they pressed closer together in an exploratory kiss. He gently pulled her closer as he tasted her before grunting as she pulled back. Winking at him, she stood up out of his hold and giggled as he growled before adjusting his pants.

 

"Hidoi yo! Getting my hopes up!" Shu growled and she laughed with the other three.

 

"Or other things, Shu?" Touma teased as Kimiko sauntered over to Shin. They all watched them kiss deeply before she went over and did the same to Touma and then Seiji.

 

"I'm going to make some tea. Do you boys want some?" she asked as she leaned against Seiji comfortably.

 

"I want some of you," Shu growled playfully and she giggled before going into the kitchen. Sighing, Shu adjusted himself again. "Man, being around her and you guys is going to have me in a permanent hard state," he declared and sighed again as the other three laughed.

 

They all stopped laughing though as they saw the report about the volcano being frozen over with black ice and instantly were worried. Shin turned off the TV and looked at them. "We have to get to Ryo," he said softly, and then nodded towards the kitchen. "Without her knowing."

 

"She'll figure it out, but at least we can get a head start without her following and try to take care of this on our own. If she takes on another battle, she might not make it this time. It was too close the last time," Touma agreed softly and they all nodded as one before rushing out silently.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko stepped out of the kitchen five minutes later and looked around in confusion. "Where did they go?" she wondered aloud as she brought out her tea. Suddenly she gasped sharply and the teacup fell from her hand to smash on the ground as she shook. She looked at her hands and panted in pain as she saw them become blacker and felt them grow cold like nothing she'd ever felt. She knew then that they were in trouble and cursed softly. "Bakas!" With that, she ran out the door and followed her senses to them.

 

When she arrived at the cliff side where they were fighting Kokuyoen, another of the Youjakai’s generals, she was dismayed to see them trapped within a power field generated by what seemed like copies of the main general. She gasped as she saw the black ice that was forming on their arms where their weapons were blocking the copies’ attacks. ‘So that’s where that pain came from,’ she decided and snarled softly as she changed into her yoroi. Just as the ninja was about to attack Ryo, she threw her sai and knocked the Youja away from Ryo. The Youja was then attacked by Byakuen. She landed on the street and glared at the Youja as he landed between her and the Troopers. “I don’t think so,” she hissed angrily as she held her other sai in front of herself defensively.

 

“Well, well. You’ve finally arrived,” the Youja growled out as he chuckled and brandished his kitana.

 

Tilting an eyebrow, Kimiko scowled. ‘So I was expected?’

 

“Kimiko, nigete! It’s you he wants!” Ryo shouted and the other Troopers shouted as well, trying to warn her off. But suddenly the energy shot up and they screamed in pain.

 

Snarling, Kimiko glared at the general. "Yamete!" she demanded as she charged him and he repelled her attack with an easy deflection. They began fighting before the Troopers as they watched in determined fear. At first, it was going well as she kept him on the defensive, but she felt her energy faltering and her wounds flaring up as he took up the offensive. Soon she was almost against the mountainside as she desperately blocked his attacks and tried to return the strikes to no avail.

 

With a cry, she was slammed into the rock wall and slid down. She vaguely heard her beloveds call out her name, but she couldn't respond as a crushing grip wrapped around her neck suddenly. She gasped for air as she was pulled up while trying to get the hand around her throat to release her. She felt herself dangling as she glared at the Youja. "You...won't have...them..." she growled out hoarsely and felt her power flare to life around her. The wind whipped up as she glowed a brilliant white, but the Youja only chuckled.

 

"It's time to end your meddling. My master demands it. Soon the Troopers will be his servants and we shall rule this realm," he retorted as his grip tightened on her neck.

 

She snarled, but then her eyes widened as she suddenly felt unbelievable cold close off her power. She cried out as her power was sealed away, leaving her cold and empty and very alone without the connection to the Troopers. "My...power..." she whispered in pain, and then cried out again as the iciness spread throughout her body. With a whispered "Troopers..." her body was encased in black ice as she fell from his grip to the ground.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"KIMIKO!!"

 

The scream ripped through the silence that had fallen with the Reikon Trooper's encasement and the Youja turned to the watching Troopers smugly. "Well then. One out of the way..." he commented as he started towards them again.

 

"You bastard." Ryo's voice was filled with absolute hatred as he glared fiercely at the approaching Youja. "We just got her back! You BASTARD!!"

 

"Hoooh? And what are you going to do about it, boyo?" the general replied in amusement as he darted closer, but he was suddenly shoved back by Byakuen.

 

With a roar, Byakuen stood before Ryo and transformed into Kokuen. Stunned, Ryo stared at his friend while tears rolled down his cheeks. "Byakuen..." he whispered, and then gasped as he felt his yoroi chime and power up. He glanced over at his friends. "Minna?"

 

“Our yoroi is reacting to the Go Retsu Ken…” Seiji said in shock as they glowed.

 

“Why is our yoroi reacting?” Shu asked in bewilderment.

 

“Who cares! If it’s connected, let’s show this ass not to mess with us!” Touma shouted and the others nodded firmly.

 

“You sure?” Ryo asked softly in worry.

 

"Bring on Kikoutei, Ryo. Let's teach this bastard never to mess with the ones we love," Shu growled out.

 

When the others agreed grimly, Ryo turned back coldly and glared as the Youja rushed towards him. "You want Kikoutei, you'll get it," he stated quietly in rage. As he watched, the Youja general swooped down and stopped his slashing sword an inch from Ryo's nose. But it was all that was needed to ignite his rage as he called upon Kikoutei, the image of Kimiko's fallen body always in his mind's eye.

 

With blinding light, he was cloaked in the white armor and took the swords from Kokuen before sweeping them out in flames. But he didn't get to react as Kokuyoen circled them rapidly and soon encased them in ice. Almost in contempt, the general leapt up afterwards and stabbed at the ice, seeking to finish the job. Instead, it released his doom as Ryo leapt up with his power and, in roaring flames, he destroyed the astonished Youja general with a fiery rain of light. In the aftermath, the Troopers reeled with everything, confused and worried.

 

"Open your eyes, Kimiko-oneechan!"

 

The cry broke through their fugue like cold water. Turning, Ryo and the other Troopers took in the dark gray complexion of their beloved and it snapped them out of their trance completely as Nasuti checked Kimiko's vitals. With a tear rolling down his cheek, Ryo desperately searched for the link to Kimiko, but couldn't find it. Even with Nasuti's reassurance that the young woman was still alive, they didn't know what to do to help her. And that in itself terrified them.

 

Solemnly, they returned to their normal clothes and headed back to Nasuti's house so that they could find a way to help Kimiko.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chapter 4: Destinies Fulfilled pt. 2/7

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…

Warnings: The same as the other three chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.

Pairings: Troopers/OFC

Rating: NC-17 for violence and sex.

Note: And so now she joins in the fun...bwahaha >.> hush.

Feedback: Much appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

The soft sound of the clock ticking away the seconds was the only sound to be heard in the room as the five Troopers, Jun, and Nasuti tried to figure out what was wrong with the other member of their wayward group. Kimiko lay silently in her bed, barely breathing, while Seiji touched a glowing hand to her gray forehead. Her skin was damp and dark gray in complexion as well as cold to the touch. But what worried them was the complete lack of soul touch from her within their bond. The fact of the matter was that, without that soul bond, they didn't know if she was going to live.

 

And that was something they feared greatly.

 

Sighing softly, Seiji sat back and cupped Kimiko's cheek. "Nasuti-san, Jun, could you...would you please leave us? We'll take care of her," he said finally and looked at them over his shoulder. "Onegai?"

 

"Sure. We'll see you in the morning," Nasuti replied worriedly as she smiled before leading a disappointed Jun from the room and shutting the door behind her.

 

The other four Troopers watched Seiji silently as they waited for him to explain. Seiji suddenly leaned in and brushed his lips over Kimiko's, taking her lips in a tender kiss. But a soft green glow surrounded him and passed into her while they kissed and it faded as he pulled away slowly. She stirred a bit and her eyes opened slightly as the other four leaned in hopefully. "Seiji..." Her voice was barely a whisper, but as soon as she spoke, she began trembling. "Doko da?" she whimpered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 

"I'm right here, Kimiko. We're all here," Seiji murmured as he leaned in and laced his fingers with hers.

 

Her eyes closed again as another tear rolled free before she mumbled, "So cold..."

 

"What can we do, Seiji?" Ryo asked softly as they moved closer, and then blinked in surprise as Seiji stood and stripped off his clothes. "Seiji?"

 

"She needs to feel us in the most intimate way possible, Ryo. Her power. It's like it's been completely blocked off from her. She's dying and this is the only way I can think of to help her," Seiji explained as he turned to them, unashamed as tears shimmered in his eyes, but didn't fall. He locked eyes with Ryo last. "We have to help her. Complete the bond that we started and which has been cut off," he added urgently.

 

With nods of agreement, the other four young men stripped down while Seiji crawled under the covers next to Kimiko and held her close to him. He rubbed her back as she curled into him, her body shaking visibly with tremors of cold that couldn't be soothed by touch alone. One by one, Ryo, Touma, Shin, and Shu joined them under the covers and pressed close as well. Ryo wrapped his arms around Kimiko and pressed kisses along her shoulder before tilting her head back and kissing her deeply. Her whimper was muffled by his mouth as he stroked her side and felt his energy go into her. When their mouths parted, she looked up at him dimly, her eyes almost unseeing as she whispered his name pleadingly.

 

Cupping her cheek, Ryo kissed her again as he brushed away her helpless tears then whispered when they parted, "Don't worry, Kimiko. We'll help you."

 

"Onegai, so cold," she pleaded and sobbed. "So alone...can't feel you..."

 

"We're all here, Kimiko," Shu murmured over Seiji's shoulder as he held the blond man close to him comfortably while he reached a hand over and ran it down Kimiko's front tenderly. Her eyes hooded a bit as she shivered while all of them touched her reassuringly, but it was clear she could barely feel it through the cold terror that had her trapped.

 

Slowly then, Seiji guided Kimiko into his hold from Ryo's and moved down her body, lightly kissing her. He stopped just under her breasts and laved around and under them, causing her to whimper in sudden pleasure. He grinned at the guys before nibbling, which caused her to squirm and gasp. Satisfied that he had pleased her a little, he shifted up and lifted her leg over his hip. He pressed into her slowly, knowing it would hurt her since passion was not completely attained.

 

She whimpered again as she clung to him, but didn't push him away as they connected intimately. Kissing her deeply, almost hungrily, Seiji began moving in her with slow, deep thrusts as the others watched. It was hard for them to remain detached as they watched the other two move so sensuously and they were all very soon aroused as well. But inside their bond they felt the power and truth to what Seiji had said as with their climax they felt her power briefly flare through and connect with them through Seiji before diminishing to a thread.

 

Determined, they each took turns bringing her to climax, moving erotically with her in that ancient dance that meant passion and love to most. With each joining, the spell holding her bound splintered and she became more aware and was soon able to do more for their couplings than move as they wanted. Much to Shu's surprise when she writhed on his lap and begged for more wantonly.

 

But finally, she was with Ryo and smiled in relief when he gathered her close and laid her down beneath him before entering her. To her, he was like molten fire as he filled her and slowly made love to her. Their lips hungrily fed off of each other as they moved together, their bodies twined so close that you couldn't quite tell where one ended and one began. Her head fell back as he kissed her neck and she cried out his name as he began to move faster within her.

 

Steadily, the fire within her built as their souls met and he, along with the other four young men, freed her soul and power as he climaxed with her and sent their love and power into her, breaking the ice casing around her soul. For an instant, all of their souls merged and everything about them was bare to the others, binding them closer than ever before ecstasy broke through to them. She screamed his name and clung to him as they trembled and jerked in release and she finally seemed to realize how full she felt and loved.

 

As she came down, she took her time strumming each bond with them with warmth and deep love. She moved with Ryo to her side and moaned as he left her body, but right after that he held her close as Seiji spooned behind her. Almost instantly, Touma, Shin, and Shu had their arms over them as they all pressed together in triumph, satiation, and love. Relieved and grateful beyond words, she washed them with her love and gratitude before falling asleep.

 

Pleased, the five Troopers looked at each other before joining her in sleep.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The gentle press of kisses to her neck woke Kimiko slowly from her deep slumber and she smiled as she pressed closer to the one kissing her neck. Little by little, she opened her eyes and moaned as she was kissed hungrily, yet tenderly while turning onto her back before welcoming her bedmate into her arms. Her eyes fluttered closed as her head tilted back when her mouth was released only to have her neck laved and suckled on by the hot mouth that had woken her. She wrapped her arms around the strong shoulders above her and lightly draped her legs over the powerful thighs that were between them as the hips positioned against her body rocked against her, sending flares of pleasure through her at the intimate move.

 

Her eyes opened again as the hot mouth left her neck just as the hard cock pressed deeply into her, connecting them intimately. She gasped and arched as she was filled and moaned as her gaze finally locked with the deep blue eyes of her morning lover. "Ryo..." she managed and whimpered as he kissed her again while moving deep within her. It didn't take long for them to peak and she screeched lightly into his mouth and cried out as she fell over the edge into bliss with the feeling of him filling her with his seed.

 

He shifted to the side once the aftershocks had died down and held her close before kissing her tenderly. He grinned as she purred into his mouth while they cuddled as close together as possible. Her head tilted back again as he leaned in and nuzzled her neck before suckling again on her pale skin. She purred again as she laced her fingers in his dark hair and held him close before giggling as he licked lightly at the mark he'd made. "So is this going to be a daily thing?" she murmured huskily as he kissed up her neck to her mouth again. They settled in closer together as they kissed and she smiled against his mouth.

 

"Mmm, as much as we can. The others are up already," Ryo replied between kisses before leaning back enough so they could look at each other satedly. "How're you feeling?"

 

"Like the sun is shining for the first time in a long time," Kimiko whispered as she smiled and moaned as he kissed her again. They made out for a while lazily before finally getting out of bed. They playfully washed each other in the shower before getting dressed and going down for breakfast.

 

"Kimiko-san! Yokatta!" Nasuti cried as she went around and hugged Kimiko after putting down some fruit for the other breakfasters.

 

"Gomen ne, Nasuti-san for worrying you," Kimiko murmured as she hugged the older woman back.

 

"Are you ok? We didn't think you'd make it," Nasuti said as she stood back and looked over the younger woman critically.

 

"Hai hai. The Troopers saved me. I feel better than I have in a long time," Kimiko answered reassuringly and smiled over at her lovers, who grinned back in relief.

 

"I wonder how they did it..." Nasuti wondered aloud and blinked as she looked over when the Troopers cleared their throats and ate with relish, all blushing. She shrugged as she looked back at Kimiko, who only grinned before sitting down to eat as well.

 

Kimiko served herself some breakfast while accepting the welcome touches from her relieved lovers before she sat down and began to eat. Jun's exuberant return made the scene even more precious when he happily hugged her, glad to have his Kimiko-oneechan back. But Kimiko noted that Byakuen was rather subdued even through his joy of her recovery.

 

After breakfast, she excused herself to go exercise, much to the Troopers' displeasure when she said that she wanted some time to herself and would take Byakuen with. But they let her go after she gave them each a tender kiss, so she headed for a clearing that was farther down into the forest.

 

Once they got there, she turned to her oldest friend. "What is bothering you, my dear friend?" she asked before she started stretching as she watched him change into his humanoid form.

 

He didn't answer right away as he moved towards her and wrapped her in a hug, which she returned worriedly. He nuzzled her neck and just rested there, holding her as his thoughts whirled chaotically. Kimiko stroked his neck and shoulders as she tucked herself into him. Finally, after a bit, he leaned back a bit and kissed her deeply, letting his worry, relief, and sorrow flow into her through that touch.

 

She soothed his feelings as she returned love to him through their kiss and looked up at him as they parted slowly. He rested his forehead against hers and cupped her cheek while their eyes gazed deeply into one another. "I fear that I may be just a touch jealous of the Troopers," he finally said and she chuckled softly before tenderly kissing him.

 

"You have had me from the first time we met, my dearest friend. What else is troubling you? You have a wall between us..." Kimiko chided gently as she stroked his cheek.

 

Silence answered her for a little before he finally said, "My time grows near to take a mate, but I fear that we may not survive until that time and I miss my clan." She gazed at him in worry and he smiled a bit reassuringly. "It's all right. I have a couple of years until it is time."

 

"And then what? Will you leave for your clan and meet up with your mate there?" she asked, curious. She didn't know much about her oldest friend's culture, so this was a rare opportunity.

 

"It is not that simple. We mate every thirty years with one whom we have chosen. My last mate died a year ago, so I had been worried about taking another. But the mate doesn't have to be of my clan." He stopped and glanced away. "It is not simple at all," he murmured.

 

She reached for him, and then stopped as she sensed what was at the bottom of it all. "Me? You wish me to be your mate?" she asked in surprise as he turned to her.

 

"It is more complicated than what you are thinking. But we don't have to talk about it now. It can wait. We have other things we must worry about," Byakuen replied, though she caught the hint of disappointment at her reaction.

 

Reaching out again to him, she moved into his arms and looked up at him as he gazed at her. "When this is all over, we're having a talk. A good long talk," she told him sternly and grinned as he chuckled before nodding in agreement. "Good. Now let's spar," she declared before stepping back a bit.

 

They began sparring easily, falling into their old rhythm from when they had been sparring partners before. Their kicks, hits, and jumps were sometimes almost impossible to follow, so fast were they as they moved into more serious sparring. But suddenly, Byakuen stopped and looked up as the wind picked up and he changed into his tiger form. Questioning, Kimiko looked around, then shrieked in pain as a blast shot out and threw her against a tree. She was barely able to keep standing and transformed shakily into her subyoroi while facing the area where the attack had originated. Byakuen snarled as he stood by her, looking around warily.

 

She jumped out of the way as another attack flew out and blew up several trees that had been near her original spot and she knew then that she couldn't do this alone. /Help me! Samurai Troopers!/ she sent out desperately, then screamed as she was hit full on by another blast, which sent her flying through several more trees until she landed in a painful heap. She managed to stand as she panted through her pain, then lifted several trees and threw them at the attacker as he appeared.

 

But the Youja dodged it and was suddenly in front of her and she couldn't even get a cry out as he grabbed her around the throat and lifted her up. "You will be the one to bring about the end, Reikon," was said in a growly voice from the Youja. The warrior was dressed much like a ninja, yet was almost double the size. She couldn't understand how someone so big could move so fast.

 

"Never," she hissed out as she tried to break from his hold, but he squeezed all the more. Suddenly, a flurry of arrows flew out, causing the Youja to drop her and dodge out of the way as the Troopers charged into the area. She collapsed to the ground and gasped for air while sensing her lovers taking protective stances between the Youja and her. She looked up when she felt a gentle hand on her arm and smiled a bit at Seiji. "Took you long enough," she sassed raspily and he smirked at her.

 

"Well someone had to come in the middle of nowhere to train so who's fault is that?" Shu teased mockingly before glaring at the Youja. "So who's this jackass?"

 

"My name is Kokueirei. I am here for my master to take the one who will bring the end back to the Youjakai," the Youja replied as he brought up a pair of chakrams and whipped them out. The singing whine of the two weapons was all they could use to determine where they were as they flew through the air towards the Troopers.

 

"Through us you will!" Ryo snarled and slashed suddenly, deflecting one of the chakrams and they watched in shock as it sliced neatly through a large tree and a boulder that was nearby.

 

Kokueirei snorted as he caught his chakrams when they returned to him. "You cannot stop me. She will serve the Youjakai and destroy you and the shiroi yoroi," he growled out menacingly.

 

"I will never serve the Youjakai!" Kimiko shouted as she was helped up by Seiji and shifted to stand on her own, albeit shakily. She brandished her sais as the Troopers shifted in their positions. "The Youjakai will choke on me before I serve them," she added with a sneer, mirrored by her lovers.

 

"So you say now, but already you serve us!" Kokueirei sneered back before leaping to the attack. The Troopers fought him off as they protected Kimiko and took some hits, but they didn't let him get near her. When he landed again, he brought his chakrams up and set them spinning in a circle before him. "Seirei...KAEN!!" A blast of fiery white light shot out at them, destroying several trees in its path.

 

When the light cleared, Kokueirei snarled in rage as the shield that had protected them shimmered away. But his rage turned to evil glee as Kimiko collapsed with a cry, startling her lovers when they saw that a single ray of energy had managed to strike her when she had protected them. His amusement became consternation though as he watched the five Troopers combine their powers for Kikoutei. He backed away as Ryo stepped forward, slashing his Go Retsu Ken to send a blazing rainstorm of fire and light down onto the Youja. He reached up as he shrieked in pain. "Arago-sama! See the power now!" With that, he was destroyed utterly.

 

Ryo gazed at the blackened area dispassionately as lightening flashed all around them, and then suddenly he shouted and slashed up and then across as power flared around him. To their astonishment, a gate to the Youjakai appeared before them in a black cloud bank and Ryo began walking towards it.

 

"Yamete, Ryo! Ike nai de!!"

 

Ryo's grunt of surprise woke him from whatever trance he'd been in and he looked down as Kimiko clung to him, shaking with pain and fear. "Kimiko?"

 

"Don't go! If you go, you'll lose your hearts! Don't go!" Kimiko cried and sobbed as she looked up at him, fear and pain deep in her eyes.

 

"What's going on?" Seiji whispered as they looked up at the gate while Ryo tenderly helped Kimiko to her feet and held her up.

 

"You have called this gate, children of the Youjakai."

 

"Arago?! You're alive?!" Ryo demanded as the chilling voice floated from the gate.

 

"I am and I welcome you back, children of the Youjakai," Arago said, sounding smug as he delivered the news onto the stunned Troopers.

 

"We're not children of the Youjakai! We will destroy you!" Shu shouted angrily, though fear was on all of their faces.

 

"But you are. You used your power to call this gate, did you not?" Arago retorted and laughed softly. "I look forward to your return, Samurai Troopers..."

 

As his voice faded, so did the gate and they were left standing and staring at the space where it had been. All of their minds were in turmoil with what had been said. What did it mean? Were they really working for the Youjakai?

 

TBC

 

*Japanese Translations*

Ike nai de-> don't go/don't do it

Kokueirei-> black shadow ghost

Seirei Kaen-> Soul Blaze

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chapter 4: Destinies Fulfilled pt. 3/7

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…

Warnings: The same as the other three chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.

Pairings: Troopers/OFC

Rating: R for hinted sex and some violence and swearing

Note: Right so…moving on!

Feedback: Much appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Grunting as she sat up, Kimiko looked around again before shifting better onto her pillow while she cupped her hand over her injured shoulder. Luckily, the blast had missed anything vital when it had skimmed her shoulder, but it was going to take her a while to heal from the injury. And something told her that now was really not the best time to be that injured.

 

She looked over through her tears of pain and smiled weakly when she saw Nasuti. “Nasuti-san…” she managed and winced again as she leaned back against her pillow.

 

“You shouldn’t move. You know better with that injury,” Nasuti chided as she brought over the tray of food. She looked distracted and upset, but she managed a smile for Kimiko.

 

“What’s wrong, Nasuti-san? Where are the guys?” Kimiko asked and reached over for some of the fruit that was sitting on the tray. She bit her lip on the pain, but just sat back and bit into the soft fruit. If her lovers had been there, perhaps they could have cuddled. But since the battle, they’d never showed up to be with her while and after her injury had been treated. What little she could glean from them was chaotic and filled with guilt and worry. But they were guarding their thoughts, not just to her but to each other. And it ached within to know that they were suffering.

 

“They’re in their rooms. They’re really shaken from what happened,” Nasuti replied and sighed as she began to help Kimiko eat her dinner. “Kimiko-san, is what Arago said true? Are you…are they becoming like the Youja?” she finally asked softly while looking critically at some of the bread on the tray.

 

Sighing, Kimiko laid her head back. “We will always teeter on that line, Nasuti-san. Right now, their hearts are focused on fighting, which is the path which the yoroi live. They need to find their hearts again,” she whispered tearfully. ‘And I can’t help them. They must do it on their own,’ she added silently and felt her heart rend and she felt so lost and alone that she didn’t know what to do.

 

But, as she ate her dinner, she came to realize that she could do something. She could give them something to return to. After Nasuti left with a promise from Kimiko that the younger woman would sleep, she got up carefully and slipped on her robe. Slowly, she made her way to Ryo’s room and knocked lightly before going inside. She smiled as Ryo looked over at her before sitting up. "Hey, you shouldn't be up," Ryo protested as he reached for her.

 

With a soft chuckle, she sat down next to him. "All right, I'll sit then," she answered and grinned. He tried to smile, but she just leaned in and kissed him softly. He held her gently to him as they kissed, then tucked her close. Kimiko ran her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck after they lay back onto the bed. “I know you’re confused and worried, Ryo, but trust in yourself and us. You’ll find a way to understand. I believe in you,” she said softly and looked up at him.

 

He watched her silently, and then smiled a bit before leaning his head in and kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss with all of the love she had within her and felt his spirit open up to her. After a while, they broke apart and he fell asleep under her, his thoughts less chaotic. Carefully, Kimiko sat up, wincing only a little, then stood and went into Shu and Shin’s room. She smiled as she saw them lying together, both obviously trying to work through everything that had happened. She closed the door behind her and winked at them when they looked over at her. They opened their mouths to protest as they sat up, but she just went over to them and laid out carefully on top of them.

 

She kissed them both tenderly as they held her and rubbed her back gently, and then tucked herself into them. They lay quietly together for a while before Shu finally voiced his worries. “Are we really like the Youja?”

 

Kimiko was silent for a while as she stroked their necks. Finally, she smiled and whispered, “Do you only believe in death and destruction?” She closed her eyes as she felt them shake their heads. “Then you have your answers. You just need to find the heart beneath it,” she said and looked up at them.

 

They smiled back at her and kissed her deeply, reaffirming to each other and her just what was important. After a while, they fell asleep with calmer spirits and she shifted off of them and headed to Touma and Seiji’s room. She went inside and noticed that Touma was the only one in the room, but she still smiled for him and went over to him when he sat up. She sat on his lap and kissed him deeply while lacing her fingers in his hair before he laid them out on their sides and spooned together. She laced their fingers together as they cuddled silently and she gently reassured him as their souls melded in the quiet. As he fell asleep peacefully, she looked up and smiled as Seiji entered the room.

 

Sitting up as he turned to her, she stood and went over to him, then cupped his face tenderly. He kissed her lovingly as he wrapped his arms around her before moving them to his bed. He laid down and pulled her on top of him before resuming his kissing her, which she returned wholeheartedly. He was gentle as they carefully stripped and made love, but it was the melding of their souls that helped soothe his heart the most. He whispered her name in ecstasy and fell back against the bed with her as they shuddered. Slowly, they floated back to reality as he fell asleep and she got up after a bit. Redressing cautiously, she returned to her room and knew that her lovers would be able to find the path to the rightness in their hearts.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The next morning, she got up and stood outside on the balcony, watching the yard. She looked down when she heard a soft rumble of worry and smiled soothingly at Byakuen as he came to watch with her as the Troopers left on their missions to find their hearts. She smiled tenderly as they all stopped and looked up at her before nodding. She nodded as well and watched them leave, knowing that they would do the best that they could to find the way to the right path.

 

After they had left her sight, she sighed and went to take a shower, then joined Jun and Nasuti for some breakfast. She spoke to them of what the Troopers were doing and tried to soothe their worries, but she couldn't help the worry within her flaring up. She went outside and into the forest with Byakuen to train, but eventually she stopped and just meditated, searching for them through their link.

 

But her quiet time was shattered as she was suddenly surrounded by web silk. With a cry, she tried to break free and managed to with Byakuen's help, only for them both to be captured. She snarled as laughter floated around her and Rajura appeared slowly, looking very smug. "Rajura! Why are you doing this?!" she demanded, then broke free again, transforming into her yoroi. She held up her sais before her as she glared at the Masho.

 

"I've come to bring you to the Youjakai. Arago-sama insists," Rajura replied smugly before he brought up his weapon. "TOCHI MOU!"

 

Slicing through the web silk, Kimiko tried to keep free, but she screamed as she was captured and shocked from the sudden power Rajura released into the silk. Byakuen roared as he attacked Rajura, but he was tossed aside like a sack of potatoes while Kimiko yelled for him. She struggled to break free as Rajura slowly advanced towards her, watching him with defiance. He brought up one of his scythes and placed it under her chin, tilting her head back as she snarled. His eye glimmered with malice as he gazed at her. "They will join you soon enough, Reikon. And when they do, Arago-sama shall finally have all he needs to rule this world," he purred as he gripped her chin with his hand roughly.

 

"Not as long as I draw breath," she hissed out in rage.

 

"That can be changed," Rajura retorted smugly before punching her, knocking her unconscious. He picked her up and smirked over at Byakuen as he roared in rage and anguish while a gate appeared. "I'm sure you'll lead the Troopers to her soon enough," he stated before leaving as he laughed evilly, Kimiko draped over his shoulder.

 

Byakuen roared in grief as the torii gate disappeared, but he knew there was nothing he could do. All he could do now was hope that the Troopers regained their spirit so that they could save the woman that they loved.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Wakie wakie, Reikon."

 

The sinister laughter that followed the snide call was swiftly punctuated with a jolt of searing energy through Kimiko's body, waking her from her unconscious state into a world of agony. She couldn't even scream the pain was so great, but what frightened her the most was the sheer evil that was battering at her soul, trying to fill her with the Youjakai's darkness. Finally it stopped and she slumped in her bonds, gasping for air as she closed her tear filled eyes. "Mou yamete..." she whispered hoarsely.

 

"Oh, this is just the beginning, Reikon, but we thought you'd like to see who has joined you." Naaza's voice was deep with laughter and cruelty, but it was his last comment that made her wake up more.

 

"What do you mean?" she demanded as she brought her head up and tried to ease the strain on her shoulders from hanging with her arms above her head and her recent wound ached. He didn't say anything, but as he smirked, he tilted his head to the side, indicating behind her. Turning her head, she gasped in horror as she saw Shin hanging next to her, unconscious. "Shin!" Her head whipped back as she snarled. "What did you do to him!? You bastard!" she shouted as she struggled against her bonds. But the energy flared up again and she screamed in agony before slumping in her shackles.

 

"Such nobility. It won't help you now, Reikon. Soon, we'll have the other Troopers and Arago-sama will finally take the Ningenkai as it has been destined from the beginning," Naaza said and laughed as she glared at him. "There is nothing any of you can do!"

 

"Don't be so sure, you snake," Kimiko hissed out as she panted for air. Her eyes glowed as wind whipped around her, but as swiftly as it started it stopped as the evil power slammed into her again, shutting her down as she screamed.

 

Chuckling evilly, Naaza sneered at her when it stopped and she was left barely conscious in her bonds. "You talk big, Kimiko of Reikon, but you are here. As we speak, my comrades are bringing in your beloved Troopers so that we may drain them until they are husks to be used."

 

"You'll never succeed. I promise you. With my dying breath, Arago will be destroyed," Kimiko whispered heatedly as she shivered with pain and fear. But his words struck a deep chord within her and she felt fear rising within her. She had to get free, but how?

 

"Such words from such a lovely mouth. I shall have to use that mouth in some other way later. Once you are more submissive," Naaza purred and Kimiko grimaced with revulsion as he laughed.

 

"You will not have all of the fun, Naaza," Anubis said as he came in with Seiji over his shoulder. He looked up and sneered as Kimiko gasped in horror. "I bring another partner to their little group.

 

"Seiji!" Kimiko cried in anguish as she watched him be floated to the statue holding them. She felt him being placed opposite to her and let her head fall back in an effort to stave off her tears. She closed her eyes and reached out through their bonds, hoping they were ok. She almost sobbed when Seiji gently brushed her mind followed a little bit with a groggy reassurance from Shin. They were ok!

 

"Such a touching reunion. Too bad it will be for naught," Anubis sneered then laughed with Naaza as they left the room.

 

"Those two need to be drop kicked into a chasm," Shin commented groggily and Kimiko laughed lightly, almost hysterically through her tears.

 

"I'm so glad you're ok," she whispered tearfully.

 

"A bit groggy and working through that blasted poison, but what I'm wondering is how you got here!" Shin replied as he shifted within his bonds.

 

"Rajura snuck up on me and had me in his web before I knew what to do. It wasn't long after you guys had left. I feel so foolish for having been so distracted," Kimiko explained and sighed softly as they snorted. "Seiji, how're you?"

 

"Fine. Just annoyed that we're in this situation. Shu, Ryo, and Touma will more than likely be targeted as well and there's nothing we can do to warn them," Seiji replied tiredly, though his brush against her bond reassured Kimiko more. "You feel exhausted, Kimiko. And the evil..."

 

"I know. I don't know how long I'll be able to fight it. It's almost constant," Kimiko said softly as she stared out before her in resignation. "I have a very bad feeling..." she murmured as she calmed her senses down.

 

"About what?" Shin asked as he stretched his arms a bit, testing his bonds. "Kuso, these damn bindings are tighter than..." he trailed off and Kimiko and Seiji both snickered. "Hentai..." Shin muttered but Kimiko could see the blush on his cheeks.

 

"Who's the one who said it?" Seiji teased and they all snickered some more, clinging to their bantering in their bleak situation. They fell silent though and Kimiko tried to figure out a way for them to escape. But as much as she wracked her brain for a solution, she couldn't think of anything outside of the others rescuing them or her breaking through the dilemma they found themselves in.

 

Their thoughts were broken into when Rajura's sinister laugh floated in before he appeared with Shu in tow. "Shu!" they all shouted in shock and Shu grimaced up at them.

 

"You guys ok?" he asked, and then grunted in pain as he was punched hard in the gut. He collapsed to his knees as he gagged a bit, but then he was floated up to their prison opposite to Shin.

 

"Now all that is left is Tenku and Rekka," Rajura declared and laughed softly as they all snarled at him in protest, but he disappeared before they could say anything else.

 

Shu sighed loudly and stretched his bindings. "Kuso. Sumimasen, minna. I was coming to rescue you. Guess it backfired," he mumbled and Kimiko felt her heart break a bit.

 

"Daijoubu, Shu-chan. We all screwed up and were careless," Kimiko said tenderly and smiled at him when he sent a loving caress down their bond.

 

"Kimiko, can you break out?" Seiji asked softly after they hung for a bit in contemplative silence. She could hear him shifting in his armor, more than likely stretching his arms in an effort to break whatever was holding them.

 

"I wish I could, but whatever they are slamming me with has me so drained that I can barely think, much less concentrate enough to get out," she answered and felt despair welling up in her. Her head hung as she felt the almost overwhelming urge to cry at her failure. She had to get them out!

 

"Don't worry, love. We'll think of something," Shin said gently and she felt his love along with Seiji and Shu's push away the despair and darkness within her. She sighed in relief and smiled while sending her gratitude to them through their link. They would think of something. Hopefully before it was too late.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chapter 4: Destinies Fulfilled pt. 4/7

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…

Warnings: The same as the other three chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.

Pairings: Troopers/OFC, three Masho/OFC

Rating: R for hinted rape and some violence and swearing

Note: Right so…moving on!

Feedback: Much appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

“Cool it, Ryo!”

 

Touma stared at Ryo as he stood on the opposite side of the table. “Well what do you think we should do, Touma?!” Ryo demanded as he slammed his hands onto the table, startling Nasuti as she was taking the tea set to be washed. He couldn’t seem to stop his hands from shaking after what they had seen the night before. It had felt like an awful nightmare that they couldn’t wake up from as they’d been forced to watch Seiji, Shu, Shin, and Kimiko being tortured. They still didn’t know how the others had been captured, but the pain had been real. Even later, after Kaos or whoever had saved them from Kayura, they had only held each other, grieving in helplessness at what they had seen happening to the ones they loved.

 

At that moment, Ryo desperately wanted to just charge into the Youjakai and rescue them, but Touma was, unfortunately, being the voice of reason. “We can’t just go into the Youjakai all guns blazing, Ryo! That’s just what they want! We’d be in over our head and not able to help them at all!”

 

Growling softly, Ryo glared at his lover, all but trembling with his fury and frustration. “We have to do something…” he whispered hoarsely as he looked down before sitting and putting his head in his hands. He felt a gentle hand on his hand and looked up into Touma’s eyes. “We can’t leave them there to fight on their own!”

 

“I know Ryo. I’m worried too. But we can’t go in half cocked. We have to calm down and think things through before going in,” Touma said softly and smirked at Ryo and Ryo felt his spirits rising in the face of his lover’s calm wisdom.

 

“Touma’s right, Ryo. If you go in, that’s working with their plans. And then where will we all be?” Nasuti put in as she sat next to Touma and gazed at Ryo as calmly as she could. “I don’t think that we will do this alone, now that Kaos is here.”

 

“I don’t know if that was Kaos, but whoever had the staff was certainly saying something,” Touma retorted as he returned his eyes to his lover.

 

“What do you mean, Touma? Do you think that someone else has Kaos’ staff?” Ryo asked incredulously and felt with a sharp pang in his heart, ‘Kimiko would know in a heartbeat…’

 

Touma’s eyebrow tilted as he caught that thought. Since their bonding with Kimiko had also merged their own souls briefly, their connection had become as tight as if they had her powers as well. It wasn’t outside of their group, but it was enough for them to really connect and work together. “Hai, I do, but either way, they are saying that we can’t take out the Youjakai without the use of Kikoutei,” he explained softly and frowned as Ryo gritted his teeth in frustration. “You want to go and confront the Youjakai on their turf?” he asked softly and felt warmth within him as Ryo looked up with desperate hope.

 

“Hai. Touma, we have to save them. We have to find a way to avoid the trap that the Youjakai is setting up for us,” Ryo replied fervently and Touma felt the strength of their love shine through in that moment. Love, trust, and courage bound them tighter than anything imaginable. They could do anything. Even save the world.

 

“All right, we can go to Shinjuku since that is where the Youjakai appeared and was destroyed. There might be something there that can connect us,” Touma finally said and smiled as he stood. Ryo smiled in relief and reached out for his lover. They clasped hands and laced their fingers together in a silent agreement to do everything they could to save their loved ones.

 

Their decision made, they started to get ready to go into Shinjuku, the city that the Youjakai had opened their gates in first. As they were getting ready to leave, they heard the soft sounds of Kaos’ staff clanging and looked over in shock. Ryo felt his heart hammer, wondering if Kaos had survived somehow from their previous battles. But as they watched, the figure stopped before them as he removed his kasa. “It’s been a while, Rekka no Ryo.”

 

Ryo’s eyes widened in shock as they finally saw who it was. “Shuten! Is that you?!” he cried as he stared in shock along with the others. Together, he and Touma followed their fellow yoroi holder to the lake that glittered with the sunset, curious as to how their once nemesis had come to have Kaos’ staff. After hearing how Shuten had found his way from the darkness that had held him for so long with Kimiko and Kaos’ help, the two Troopers both felt a bit skeptical and overwhelmed with the thought that Shuten was now the Guardian of the Ningenkai. “So that’s really Kaos’ staff?” Ryo asked softly as he watched the red head.

 

“Aaa, I am taking up Kaos’ path to protect this world and guide you,” Shuten replied calmly and Ryo couldn’t help feeling calmer himself.

 

But Touma wasn’t as trusting. “It’s a nice story, but I don’t believe all of it. You can’t change that fast and have that kind of power, ne Ryo?” he said and glanced over at his lover.

 

“Right…” Ryo agreed, but he sounded more uncertain on that and Shuten smiled serenely.

 

“That’s fine. I don’t expect you to believe me. But you must be careful in going to the Youjakai. Are you sure what you are doing is the smart thing to do?” Shuten asked gently as he looked over at them. Both jolted a bit, feeling as if Kimiko was right there asking them the same thing and it made them pause briefly.

 

But Ryo shook his head and swallowed down his sorrow at the reminder of what was missing. “It will be dangerous, but we have to save the others. We’re not going to back down and we can do it,” he stated firmly as he locked eyes with the redhead.

 

“Recklessness and impatience will lead you into their trap. Clear your heart or you’ll be trapped there and the Youjakai will win,” Shuten advised gently as he turned to them.

 

“Maybe, but we will find a way to avoid the trap. It’s the only way we can do it,” Touma replied grimly as he gripped his fist in front of his chest. “Apart, we can’t do anything. We are going to save them,” he added firmly.

 

“Very well,” Shuten said as he placed his kasa back on and turned away. “Be careful in what you do, Ryo no Rekka. Clear your heart of the darkness and you shall burn like a quiet flame,” he stated as he walked away.

 

Touma and Ryo looked at each other as they watched their former enemy walk away. “He’s become stronger, just as we have,” Touma murmured and smiled softly.

 

“Aaa…” Ryo agreed before turning with his lover and heading for Shinjuku. Time to rescue their loves.

 

*~~**~~*

 

To the four captured Troopers, it seemed like their torture was never ending. Kimiko’s binding statue had been separated from her lovers’ and she’d been forced to watch them being tortured along with her own pain. She knew that her own torment was painful for them to see as well, but there was nothing any of them could do. The pain and draining that flooded over the three male Troopers kept them off kilter and unable to focus while Kimiko was steadily being drowned in the evil that powered the Youjakai and unable to use her own powers. Kimiko tried again to focus and screamed in agony as she was flooded with fiery energy that seemed to fire off every nerve of her body.

 

She looked up with tears in her eyes as she heard her lovers’ cries of pain and sobbed a bit. Why couldn’t she help them!? Suddenly, the door to the room they were in opened and Arago entered in. Kimiko snarled at him, but gasped in agony as the Nether Spirits punished her again.

 

“Enough my spirits!” Arago laughingly ordered as he held his hand out commandingly and the relief was almost orgasmic as their torture stopped. “I have good news for you, Samurai Troopers,” he declared and laughed evilly again as he faced them.

 

“Arago!” Shu snarled as he strained at his bonds and they all glared at the overlord.

 

“Threaten us all you want, but we’ll never submit to you!” Seiji shouted defiantly.

 

“Ryo and Touma will definitely destroy you!” Shin added just as angrily, but Kimiko stayed silent as she listened. Now that the torture had stopped, her senses were returning and the shock of feeling Ryo and Touma close by was almost as painful as their torture.

 

“Your stubbornness is amusing and it will be your downfall,” Arago retorted as he chuckled evilly. "Tenku and Rekka are here in the Youjakai. Soon they will be under my power."

 

"Nani?!" Shu shouted in rage as he strained at his binding chains.

 

"You're lying! It won't work!" Shin retorted, but his voice wavered as they finally began to feel what Kimiko had felt: that Ryo and Touma were indeed in the Youjakai.

 

"Ryo...Touma. You'll never get them! They'll destroy you and we'll help them!" Seiji shot back as well.

 

"You can't destroy them," Kimiko added softly as she glared up at Arago.

 

"Silence! Your petty justice and love will get you nowhere! Your power will now firmly help the Youjakai!" Arago declared and laughed as they all gasped in shock.

 

"Never!"

 

"You can't!"

 

"How dare you!"

 

Kimiko bit her lip in worry, fearing her lovers' defiance might be for naught, but they had to fight. They all had to. Arago merely laughed at them before gesturing sharply. "My spirits! Show them my power and give me the sword!" he commanded and the Nether Spirits flared to life around Shu, Seiji, and Shin. Kimiko could only watch in horror as their power was drained significantly and coalesced into a sword in Arago's hand. Arago laughed maniacally as he brandished the glowing sword. "A powerful sword, made from your yoroi and its first victims will be your friends!" he declared and they all gasped in fear.

 

"Ryo!" Seiji whispered in fear as they stared up at Arago, but he seemed to gather himself. "You won't win, Arago! We will fight you and defeat you! Our yoroi was brought back by the people who wanted justice against your evil! We will win!"

 

"Prepare to die!" Shu added on a snarl as he glared up at the demon lord.

 

"You'll never beat us!" Shin added confidently.

 

"Onore! Maggots! I will teach you to fight me!" Arago snarled as his power whipped up in his fury at their defiance. "Nether Spirits! Teach them my wrath!"

 

The Nether Spirits glowed to life again and the three male Troopers screamed in agony. Kimiko screamed as well as she watched. "Mou yamete! Yamete!! Onegai!" she pleaded, tears rolling down her face as she could only watch them writhe in agony before the faces of their captivity slammed shut. She glared up tearfully at Arago, rage fueling her power suddenly. "You will never win, you monster!"

 

"You may say that now, Reikon no Kimiko, but very soon, you will serve me and the Ningenkai will be mine," Arago retorted in amusement before leaving. With a sob, Kimiko sagged in her bonds, feeling helplessness well up again. What were they going to do?

 

/Touma. Ryo. Don't die,/ she sent out pleadingly before her torture was started again.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Ryo straightened up on Byakuen's back and he gripped Touma's hand tightly around his waist as he listened. Touma leaned up a bit and rested his chin on Ryo's shoulder. "What is it?" he whispered softly and Ryo felt warmth soothe his heart a bit. Since they had gotten sent to the Youjakai by Shuten's staff, it had been interesting to say the least.

 

"Kimiko and Seiji's voices. I heard them. We have to hurry," Ryo said before looking over his shoulder at his lover. Touma nodded a bit before brushing their lips together in a brief kiss as Byakuen started on towards the main city of the Youjakai. They faced forward, ready for whatever the Youjakai was going to send at them.

 

*~~**~~*

 

"Aaah this is bad! We have to get out of here!" Shu cried as they hung together in their bonds. They were getting a break it would seem as the Youjakai focused on capturing, or destroying, Ryo and Touma.

 

"Calm down, Shu. The more we struggle, the less strength we have," Seiji replied wisely as he glanced over at their hot headed lover.

 

"Kimiko, how're you doing?" Shin asked gently and she looked up at him.

 

"Not as great as I'd like, but that's nothing new," she retorted sarcastically and grinned at them. But her grin slipped as their thoughts returned to the two who were still free. "I hope they are ok," she whispered and closed her eyes on the weak tears that came to her eyes.

 

"Don't worry, Kimiko. Ryo and Touma can take care of themselves. You know this," Shu said comfortingly and grinned as she looked up at him tearfully.

 

"Kimiko, don't let the Youjakai's darkness cloud your feelings. You know them. You know us. We've never given up," Seiji added tenderly and she smiled at him genuinely, taking the hope and love that they all were sending her to bolster her soul against the darkness that was a constant inundation within her.

 

Suddenly, they all stopped and stiffened as they heard Ryo and Touma's cries. "Oh no..." Kimiko whispered.

 

"No, they'll be fine..." Seiji said, but his voice was strained with uncertainty.

 

"Ryo! RYO!" Shu shouted angrily and they all desperately tried to figure out a way to get free, redoubling their efforts. Suddenly, the three male Troopers screamed in pain as their yoroi glowed. "N-Nande!?" Shu gritted out.

 

"What is it?!" Kimiko cried as she watched powerlessly as they shook with pain.

 

"Ryo. He's...he's being attacked with...with that sword..." Shin managed as he gasped for air.

 

"You can feel it!?" Kimiko demanded in fear. Their connection was being used against them and it might be costly. 'The only way they might be able to defeat this is with Kikoutei! But if they call upon it, Shu, Seiji, and Shin will be drained exponentially! It can't happen!' she thought desperately. She tried to reach out with her mind to Touma and Ryo and screamed in pain as the opening allowed the darkness to flood through her.

 

"Yadda! Kimiko don't!" Seiji yelled, but then he grew silent as a powerful blast suddenly shook their prison and Touma's arrow landed in the ground at their feet.

 

"Nani?! That's..."

 

"Touma's arrow! He's calling us to call on Kikoutei!" Seiji declared after Shu had stopped in shock.

 

"Yadda! If you do, you might not make it! It's too dangerous!" Kimiko cried as she watched them power up. "Yadda!" she screamed as they sent their power out. She watched helplessly as they one by one fainted from weakness and sobbed. 'Sumimasen, Ryo. I tried to stop them. Forgive me...' she thought and fell unconscious as well as darkness flooded over her.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Not much time seemed to pass before all four captured Troopers woke up, weakened but more determined than ever to escape. The three put up with Kimiko berating them, but they knew that she understood why they'd done it. With everything happening to them, it was something to say even when they were powerless. But their peace was interrupted suddenly.

 

"Well well. Looks like the little lovebirds are not so lovey dovey," Naaza commented cruelly as he entered with the other two Masho.

 

"Naaza! What do you want?!" Shin snarled and the Doku Masho chortled softly.

 

"We've come to have a bit of fun and to break you," Anubis replied as they sneered at the captives before he waved his hand. Kimiko gasped as she suddenly was released from her prison, though her hands were still bound, and fell to the ground hard.

 

"You bastards! What are you going to do!?" Shu demanded as Kimiko rolled onto her back and scooted away as the Masho started towards her. Her shriek of pain cut through the air as she was shocked suddenly and her yoroi left her to roll away as the orb, leaving her dressed in a pair of tight jean shorts and a tank top. Her wound that had almost been healed was oozing slightly through the white bandage as she laid panting on the floor and shaking.

 

"We're going to show you that you are powerless," Rajura stated softly as they all released their yoroi and stood standing in yukatas. Kimiko's eyes widened in terror as she caught a glimpse of their intent and struggled to stand to defend herself, but Naaza swiftly kicked her in the gut, knocking her back and breathless.

 

"Stay away from her, you bastards!" Seiji screamed as they finally got a hint as to what was about to happen as the three Masho slowly circled around Kimiko, menacing grins of lust on their faces as they eyed her. Her scream of pain lanced through her lovers as Naaza stabbed her in the calf with a dagger, crippling her for their purposes before he started cutting her clothes off. She fought him, crying out in rage and terror to get them to stop, but she was pinned suddenly by Rajura as he grabbed her bound wrists and pulled her arms above her head. She sobbed, begging for help as she was hit several times while being stripped, but she was suddenly gagged as Anubis shoved his cock into her mouth.

 

Screaming obscenities and threats as they watched helplessly, the three Troopers felt tears rolling down their faces as they watched the three Masho rape and beat their lover. It seemed to last forever, but soon they finished and left Kimiko curled up on the floor covered in blood and semen as she stared at nothing, her mind shut down from the trauma she had just been through.

 

Anubis waved his hand after straightening his yukata and pulling on his yoroi and her yoroi re-clothed her before she was floated up to her prison. The sated and amused Masho left, leaving the heart broken Troopers to stare at their beloved as she hung across from them, unresponsive to their pleas for her to say something...anything. Finally, their soft sobs filled the silent room.

 

In this, the Youjakai won.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chapter 4: Destinies Fulfilled pt. 5/7

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…

Warnings: The same as the other three chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.

Pairings: Troopers/OFC, hinted three Masho/OFC

Rating: R for hinted rape and some violence and swearing

Note: Right so…moving on!

Feedback: Much appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

The hours passed and the captured Troopers began to lose hope as their hearts tried to deal with what had happened to Kimiko. Kimiko herself had become silent and withdrawn, not even reacting anymore to the darkness that was still tormenting her and they feared that she had given up. But they all could feel the presence of their lovers getting closer so the guys hadn’t given up yet.

 

“Moouu! We need to get out of here!” Shu snarled for what seemed the hundredth time as he tried to once more break his bonds.

 

“Why fight it? Arago is winning. We can’t win, no matter how hard we try,” Kimiko said dully, her voice flat as it floated over to them, shocking them at her sudden speech.

 

“What are you saying!? We will fight this until the end!” Seiji cried as they stared at their lover in shock.

 

She looked up slowly at them, her gaze blank before she suddenly sneered. “You worthless fools, The Youjakai will defeat you no matter how you fight!” she declared and then laughed flatly, stunning them into silence.

 

But Seiji’s eyes darkened with rage as he realized what had happened. “You won’t win, Arago!” he shouted suddenly, startling the other two. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Shin…Shu. We need to get her out of here. You can feel it too. Touma and Ryo, they need help! And if she stays here, she’ll be lost!” He opened his eyes and stared at the woman he loved and felt his rage grow hotter when he felt her coldness within their bond.

 

“What can we do?” Shu asked softly as they stared at Kimiko, who had lowered her head once more. The cuts and bruising on her face hadn’t even faded yet, lurid from the violence that had brought them about.

 

“Open your bond with her and flood her with our power and love. Give her enough to escape,” Seiji finally said before closing his eyes. The other two nodded once and copied him, closing their eyes as they opened their bond to Kimiko.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko looked up suddenly as she felt their bond with her flare to life and gasped. She arched suddenly and screamed in pain as they flooded her with their power and strength as their love threaded into her, protecting her from further contamination from the Youjakai. She relaxed finally and stared up at them as they opened their eyes a bit and looked at her weakly. “Go, Kimiko, go. Go to Ryo and Touma,” Seiji at last whispered before he finally passed out.

 

“Help them out and come get us, girl…” Shu murmured before he succumbed.

 

“Ai shiteru, Kimiko…” Shin managed and Kimiko sobbed a bit as he went unconscious as well. Everything was still fresh in her memory, but the darkness, the evil that had been steadily gaining control had been pushed away. For how long, she didn’t know, but she couldn’t waste this gift.

 

With a sobbing wail, Kimiko focused on their other lovers and vanished in a flash of shimmering light, freed. When she reappeared, she staggered before finding her balance. Her eyes glowed a mixture of white and black and her bonds broke before she focused finally on where she was. She stumbled and gasped, hand fluttering down to her abdomen as she curled in when pain stabbed through her, but she forced it aside as she remembered what she had to do. She snarled low in her throat as she saw Kayura walking towards Ryo as he laid on the ground, clad in Kikoutei. “Get away from him, you bitch!” she shouted as she dashed in, her sais flipping into her hands before she slashed at the other woman. She swiftly shifted as Kayura dodged her attack in surprise and attacked again.

 

“You escaped, did you!? I will make sure you don’t stay free!” Kayura shouted before slashing her jitte at the other woman, sending petals of energy. But the petals just blasted back at her as Kimiko shouted in rage and attacked. They slashed and battled for a bit, but Kimiko stumbled and cried out in pain as the agony in her abdomen increased suddenly.

 

Kayura slammed her into the ground, and then began pouring the golden sand out, hitting both Kimiko and Ryo. Kimiko screamed in agony as she fell to her knees, grabbing her head as the darkness within her flared up to try and control her. Kayura laughed lightly as she walked towards them. “Give in to the darkness Reikon…Rekka. Serve Arago-sama and the Youjakai…” she said and laughed again.

 

But suddenly, Ryo screamed in rage as he began to glow a brilliant white and stood up. He raised his arms up and fire flared to life around him as he glowed brightly, blinding Kayura as he shoved the Spirits out of him. Kimiko collapsed before him, purified for the moment by the light of Kikoutei along with Touma and Byakuen.

 

Kayura faced Ryo fearlessly, brandishing her jitte before moving in to attack, but her attack was worthless in the face of Ryo’s rage as he let the power loose. When the light cleared, Ryo stumbled a bit, and then looked down at where Kimiko was laying before him. Stunned, he knelt and rolled her over into his arms and smiled in tearful relief as her eyes opened and looked up at him. “Kimiko, yokatta…” he whispered before hugging her close.

 

“Ryo…” Kimiko whispered hoarsely as she wrapped a hand around his helmeted head and held him close, as close to tears as he was. She gasped in pain and curled into him and he held her closer. He stood up and held her close before looking for Touma and Byakuen, who were coming up the river towards the bridge that they were standing on. Touma hugged Kimiko hard to him as soon as they were reunited, but their reunion was shortened as the sense of Youja soldiers approaching told them that they needed to move now.

 

Releasing their yoroi so they were in their subyoroi, the three Troopers and Byakuen headed for a small cave that was just off of a waterfall and close to their destination. They went inside and sat down, but that was when the reality of what had happened seemed to hit. Kimiko suddenly backed away swiftly from them, shaking as she held a hand up while covering her face. “Stay away! Stay away!” she cried as tears of pure terror flowed down her cheeks. She covered her head and fell to her knees. “Seiji, Shu, Shin, Ryo, Touma tasukete! Tasukete!” she cried as she hugged herself tightly and then gasped and collapsed to her side as pain shot through her again. She sobbed in agony as she clutched around her abdomen, curling up in pain.

 

Looking at each other in shock, Ryo and Touma instantly went over to her. “Kimiko! Kimiko we’re here!” Ryo whispered frantically as he reached for her and tried to help her. His hand glowed as he passed his energy into her, but he gasped as he saw instantly why she was so terrified and that something was happening to her physically. His shock changed to rage and he pulled her to him, holding her close even as she struggled slightly before curling in again in hurt. “Kimiko, hear my voice. It’s me, Ryo. I’m here…Touma is here. We love you and those…those…those bastards won’t ever touch you again!” he said roughly to her as he held her close and her struggles slowed to a stop as her panicked look became calmer and awareness returned to her.

 

Tears filled her eyes and she sobbed as she clung to him, shaking as everything crashed in on her with the block she had put on what had happened shattered under the pain she was in. Touma, his own eyes a bit watery, knelt next to them and gently hugged them both after he got the gist of what had happened from Ryo. They held her calmly with Byakuen standing guard and reassured her that she wasn’t alone or in danger.

 

After a while, she calmed down as the pain shooting through her finally stopped and she began shakily to explain what had happened, though they got the hint that she wasn’t telling them everything. Afterwards, they held her close, relishing having her near to them again and trying to purge the darkness they could feel vying for control within her.

 

She fell asleep between them, exhausted from her battles and they joined her shortly after, resting before they made another attempt to save their still captured lovers. A couple of hours passed with them resting under Byakuen’s watchful gaze before they started to awaken, the urgency of their quest cutting short any true healing rest that they might need. But they didn’t go right away as they started to discuss what had happened.

 

“I don’t understand what happened. How could Kikoutei come from combining with the three Mashos’ powers?” Ryo asked softly as he lay with his arm around Kimiko and his fingers twined with Touma’s.

 

“I think that it’s because they come from the same source. I think their power is the same as ours,” Touma replied grimly before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kimiko’s neck above the collar of her subyoroi. He tried not to flinch when she shuddered and flinched away, but it still hurt to know that she had been so hurt and was so fearful.

 

“You’re right, Touma. They are the same power. When the virtues become pure, they bond and call forth Kikoutei,” Kimiko whispered hoarsely and she stood up from between them. She began to pace agitatedly while rubbing her arms a bit. “It would be the same if my yoroi was called upon, or it would have been,” she murmured as she stopped and gazed out the cave entrance.

 

Touma and Ryo looked at each other as they sat up, but they didn’t approach her. She was dealing with things that neither of them could understand and, while they were there for her, they needed them all to focus. “So Arago is planning on using Seiji and the others to manipulate their yoroi power?” Touma asked as they watched Kimiko pace back towards them, limping slowly though she tried to hide it.

 

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around her waist before leaning against a wall. The cuts and bruises on her face still looked raw, but they could see that she was healing slowly. “In order to bring the Youjakai fully into the Ningenkai, Arago will need Kikoutei and its opposite to break open the barrier. You will have to be careful,” she explained softly, her voice a roughened version of her usual tones.

 

“Its opposite? What is the opposite to Kikoutei?” Ryo asked as he shifted on his seat and reached over to pet Byakuen. Byakuen’s gaze didn’t shift from Kimiko, his tiger eyes sorrowful and filled with worry.

 

She shrugged though and ran a shaking hand through her hair, trying to unknot the tangles as flakes of blood floated to the ground. “Beats me. It’s just what I was told,” she whispered shortly before giving up on her hair and rewrapping her arm around her waist.

 

“Well whatever it is, we’ll stop him before that happens. Is everyone feeling a bit better?” Ryo asked as he stood up and Touma nodded as he stood as well. They looked over as Kimiko came over to them and they wrapped their arms around each other in a three way hug, holding each other tightly in a bid to reassure each other. With determination, they parted and headed out into the outer city of the castle, intent on saving their friends.

 

Relying on stealth and Kimiko’s power, they managed to get through the maze that was before the castle, heading towards where they could sense their friends. When they got towards the end, Ryo pulled them to the side as they saw the intricate doors. “Touma, Byakuen. Up on the roof. Kimiko...cool, calm, and collected, right?” he instructed and winked at them with a smirk.

 

Touma nodded as Kimiko smirked before Touma and Byakuen leapt to the top of the buildings around them and Kimiko and Ryo sauntered around the corner. They slowly approached the Youja soldiers who were guarding the gate. Suddenly the soldiers attacked and Ryo and Kimiko reacted swiftly, but Kimiko stumbled suddenly and was hit down. “Kimiko!” Ryo cried, but Touma and Byakuen swiftly jumped in and took out the remaining soldier as Ryo helped Kimiko up. “Kimiko, what happened?”

 

“So...weak...” Kimiko whispered softly, and then smirked evilly. “Not that it’ll do you any good. Arago will win,” she added and chuckled before gasping and grabbing her head.

 

“Kimiko? Nani?” Ryo whispered, aghast at what she’d just said and looked up at Touma.

 

“We have to move. Come on,” Touma said grimly before he grabbed Kimiko’s other arm and brought it up around his shoulders. Supporting her, they jumped over the gate and started down another series of maze halls.

 

Suddenly though, Kimiko shrieked and fell out of their holds while convulsing and grabbing her head in agony. “Kimiko!” Ryo cried as they grabbed her, but she shook free on accident before relaxing. “Daijoubu, Kimiko!”

 

“Seiji. Shin. Shu...” Kimiko whispered as tears rolled down her face. She let them gather her up and they started running again as they panted.

 

“We’ll save them. Don’t worry love...” Touma said tenderly as he glanced down at her, but her face was shaded as she kept her gaze down. They went around an intricate half wall and came to a stop in shock as they were blocked by an ornate wall. “What is this?!”

 

“Looks like an ornate wall,” Ryo replied grimly as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

 

“Looks like we’ve been trapped, but we can scale these walls. Let’s go!” Touma replied and the other two Troopers nodded in agreement. Releasing Kimiko, they all ran towards the wall and leapt up, but when they hit the wall, they began to sink in. They cried out in shock. “Shimatta! It’s a trick!” Touma cried as he tried to get free.

 

“Yadda!” Kimiko cried and they were sucked in and falling into blackness. When they came to, they stood up shakily, wondering where they were.

 

“There’s an opening...let’s go...” Ryo said as he wandered a bit and found the doorway in the wall. But once they had crossed into the next room, the door slammed shut behind them as the ceiling began to slowly cave in.

 

Kimiko held her hands up and a shield shimmered into life, holding off the descending spikes, but she grunted in pain. “Hayaku...” she whispered as her knees buckled. “Hayaku! Change into your yoroi and get us out of here!” she cried finally, her voice shaking with strain.

 

Nodding, Rekka and Tenku transformed into their yoroi and Ryo blasted their way out. Kimiko swiftly transformed as well as they ran out of the room and they came to the end of another hallway. “My turn!” Touma cried as he pulled out his hankyuu. “Shin Kuu...Ha!” His arrow blasted out and blew the wall away, revealing a figure in the dust.

 

“Kayura!” Ryo cried in surprise as the young woman turned to them in amusement.

 

“Welcome to the room that you’ve been searching for, or in Kimiko no Reikon’s case, the room where she belongs,” Kayura greeted them smugly and Kimiko snarled in rage.

 

“Where are Seiji and the others?!” Ryo demanded, equally enraged as they all bent in defensively, prepared to fight.

 

Kayura laughed softly. “Looks like you’ll have to fight me to find out, Rekka,” she said coyly and Ryo snarled softly.

 

“Let’s go!” he shouted and he and Touma charged in. She dodged their attacks, leaping up and disappearing as she mocked them, but Kimiko was suddenly in her face and slamming her towards the ground with a scream of rage. Kayura dodged away as Ryo and Touma also charged in as she recovered, but Kimiko followed her as she tried to escape. Ryo suddenly jumped up as he brought his blades together.

 

Kayura landed near a wall and smirked as she wiped a thumb along her mouth, wiping away the blood from Kimiko’s hit. “Your attack, hmm? Well it wouldn’t be right if I didn’t counter with something just as powerful, ne?” she stated teasingly.

 

It only enraged Ryo further as he shouted his attack. “Cho Dan Do! Sou En Zan!!” White light blasted towards the female Masho, but instead of destroying her, she dodged and the blast went through the wall behind her.

 

Kimiko cried out in terror when she saw where his blast was going. “Ryo no! Stop your attack!” she screamed, but it was too late as the power hit the statue prison that had held her and their lovers before and it began to absorb Rekka’s power.

 

“It’s a trap! His ballistic power is being drained!” Touma cried out in horror, and then stared at Kimiko as he felt something from her. His eyes widened in shock as he watched her power manifest, white light tinged with darkness surrounding her as she stared at the statue. “Kimiko?”

 

“I won’t let it happen! I won’t!” she cried in growing rage before she suddenly leapt forward, Ryo’s scream of pain echoing through the blast of power. She jumped in the air, yelling as she brought up her sais and landed on the statue in the center of the energy that was building with. With a shrieking wail, an explosion shot out, knocking Touma to the ground as she destroyed the statue with her power combined with Ryo’s.

 

As soon as the dust started to clear, Touma stood up and stared at the open area that had resulted in her attack. It was as bad as if...but he stopped that thought. It couldn’t be! He looked over as Byakuen came over with Ryo, unconscious, on his back. “Byakuen, we have to get Ryo out of here. Where’s Kimiko?” he asked frantically as he searched for their lover.

 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about her. Let’s just say she won’t be any trouble for a while,” Kayura replied tersely as she appeared. Her arm was wrapped around Kimiko’s neck as she held the other young woman and her own face was tight with rage. “This little bitch stopped me from draining all of Rekka’s yoroi power, but I got most of it. If we didn’t need her alive...” she trailed off and sneered nastily at Touma. “Nevertheless, you’re the last one, Tenku. Why don’t you submit nicely for me and save me some trouble?” she suggested and laughed.

 

“Kimiko...” Touma whispered painfully as he stared at her inert state, but then gritted his teeth in anger. “I’ll never submit! The Samurai Troopers will never give up either, so you can just suck it!” he shouted.

 

“As the smartest of the bunch, you should know very well that you can’t defeat me,” Kayura retorted and smirked as she tightened her arm around Kimiko’s neck. Kimiko grimaced in agony, but didn’t do anything beyond that, but it served to enrage Touma further.

 

“I’m also the most stubborn! I’ll bring you down!” Touma shouted before leaping to the attack. He fired his arrows rapidly, blasting towards Kayura before he suddenly leaped in. He grabbed Kimiko from Kayura’s arms and shot at the Masho, but only as a distraction as he got towards the entrance that Kimiko had blown open. “Byakuen! Get them out of here!” he ordered as he placed Kimiko on Byakuen’s back next to Ryo. Byakuen roared and took off, but Kayura was having none of that.

 

“I won’t allow it!” she yelled as she dove to the attack, but Touma blocked her so that they could get away. “Quit getting in my way!” she cried and he snorted.

 

“You won’t get them even if I have to die!” Touma snarled back as he fought her and she stared at him in shock.

 

“You’re willing to sacrifice yourself?” she said incredulously and he laughed.

 

“Sou da!” he shot back and they parted with her by the impromptu entrance.

 

“You can’t think you can defeat me by yourself! You don’t stand a chance! Why would you do this?” she demanded in shock, unable to comprehend his self sacrifice.

 

“You wouldn’t understand! Sacrificing myself for those I love is how I know they’ll survive and I’d never back away from it! We’d all give our lives for each other and our world! Ryo’s fire will burn away the evil and Kimiko’s love will purify everything! I would do anything to make sure they succeed!” Touma shouted defiantly as he faced her before suddenly rushing forward and slashing at her. She jumped out of the way and they essentially switched places with him guarding the exit. “I won’t let you touch them again!”

 

“You fool! You don’t stand a chance!” Kayura shouted as she spun her jitte into attack.

 

“I’ll break your swords with my Shin Ku Ha!” Touma countered as he drew another arrow and powered up.

 

Kayura sneered as she leapt up. “Do you think you can do it?” she retorted before slamming her attack at him.

 

He charged his attack as he faced her. “The Youjakai will be destroyed!” he shouted before firing off his attack, but his attack was blown back at him and sent him flying into the sky with a scream of pain. He went up and began falling down. “Kimiko...Ryo. Get away. I love you. I’m sorry. I’m done for,” he whispered before closing his eyes.

 

But he opened his eyes when he felt his body tingling and saw that a bubble had showed up around him. “Huh. Looks like Tenku won’t let me die,” he said in amusement before shifting and facing Kayura as she jumped to the attack. He met her, and then floated ahead of her when he saw Byakuen with Kimiko and Ryo. “Byakuen! Ryo! Kimiko! I have to get to them!” he cried and sped up as they got onto one of the battle barges that were at the pier. He floated to a stop with them and faced Kayura again. “You won’t get them! Bring it on, bitch!” he shouted as he brought his hankyuu up defensively before him.

 

She sneered at him from where she’d landed, and then blasted her attack at him. He tried to protect his lovers, but with a cry, he was slammed into the barge as she landed on the prow. “I just can’t keep up with her...” Touma whispered in pain as he stared up at her.

 

“Touma...” Ryo managed weakly and Kimiko struggled to move as well as she returned to consciousness. But suddenly, a column of water blasted up from below them, startling Kayura away from their barge as a glowing bubble appeared and landed in their barge.

 

“Ryo-niichan! Touma-niichan! Kimiko-oneechan!”

 

Jun’s voice startled them and they looked over weakly as they finally saw who it was. “Jun. Nasuti-san. Shuten...” Kimiko whispered hoarsely as the three went over to them.

 

“Daijoubu?” Nasuti asked as she knelt next to Touma in worry.

 

“Aaa,” Touma replied weakly as he smiled at her slightly before focusing on his two lovers.

 

“Kimiko, your power is very weak,” Shuten said as he knelt and wrapped an arm around Kimiko’s shoulders, holding her up.

 

“Tell me something new. It’s good to see you, Shuten,” Kimiko managed faintly and Touma and Ryo noted the concern on Shuten’s face as he held their lover.

 

“And you, my dear friend,” Shuten replied as he cupped her face tenderly.

 

The two other Troopers stood up and faced the Youja that were coming towards their barge. “Kimiko, you ok?” Touma asked as they saw Kayura. “Ryo, careful. She’s more powerful than us,” he added softly to his lover. Nodding, Ryo brought his blades up a bit more.

 

“I’m fine,” Kimiko said as she stood up with Shuten’s help, but almost immediately grabbed her head as she wavered to find her balance. She shook off Shuten’s hand and stood up straighter, her eyes narrowed coldly. “Where is that little bitch?” she snarled softly and Nasuti gasped in shock at her use of language.

 

“Shuten, why are you here?” Ryo asked tensely though his eyes were on Kimiko in worry. She’d been acting so weird since they had been reunited. So cold and dark. He didn’t want to even think what that might mean.

 

“To save everyone,” Shuten replied calmly as he stood near Kimiko and Byakuen.

 

“You came to save us?” Ryo asked in surprise.

 

“That too,” Shuten answered quietly before they faced forward. “But the ones who must really be saved are the ones whose souls have been captured by the Youjakai,” he added as he pointed towards Kayura, who laughed derisively.

 

“Look to your own ranks for saving grace, traitor!” Kayura shot back as she brandished her jitte. She leapt to the air and attacked and Ryo charged up, meeting her in midair. She slashed at him and knocked him to the barge nearby before slicing through the prow he had landed on. He jumped to the main deck and blocked her attack as her power flared up before blasting the barge to bits.

 

“Ryo!” Kimiko and Touma cried in terror when they saw that, then looked over when they felt him land nearby. Touma leapt up immediately and fired at the Youja soldiers that were surrounding their lover as Kimiko turned to face the soldiers that were attacking the barge that she and the others were on.

 

Once the soldiers had been cleared with Shuten, Byakuen, and Kimiko working together, they looked around for Ryo and Touma. Kimiko suddenly vanished and reappeared just as Kayura descended upon the other two Troopers, blocking her attack as she shot them with her evil energy. She blocked the jitte that clashed with her sais and Kayura laughed softly. “Something wrong, Kimiko no Reikon? The dance is just beginning!” she declared before her power flared to life. Kimiko, Ryo, and Touma screamed in pain as the area surrounding them was blasted away and they fell to the floor beneath them. Kayura laughed again as she attacked Ryo, who blocked her attack.

 

“Ryo! Get out of the way!” Touma shouted as he shot a couple of arrows, but Kayura used Ryo’s hesitance to kick him into a wall. She attacked Kimiko then, sending her flying into Touma with their cries of pain echoing out before she leapt to the side. “Kuso. We can’t beat her with just us three...” Touma whispered as he helped Kimiko up.

 

“I could take her if I wasn’t so weak,” Kimiko admitted as she brought her sais up, readying her attack. She leaped at Kayura, shouting as she attacked, but was pushed back towards Ryo, who caught her.

 

“Daijoubu ka?” Ryo asked as he braced her and she nodded.

 

“I hope you are ready. This will be your final act,” Kayura said dangerously as she crossed her jitte in front of her.

 

“Nani?!” Ryo snarled, but then Touma moved swiftly.

 

“Don’t underestimate the Samurai Troopers!” Touma shouted, shocking his lovers as he took aim at Kayura. “Kayura! Prepare yourself!”

 

“Touma!” Ryo and Kimiko cried as he fired off his ultra attack, sending Kayura into the air. He followed close behind, ignoring his lovers’ cries as he attacked the female Masho.

 

“You look desperate, Tenku. This is the last for you,” Kayura said as she flipped under Touma and brought her crossed jitte up. She pressed them against his chest, blasting him up as he cried out in pain and went crashing down.

 

He managed to create an energy bubble so he wouldn’t die, but he landed, to their horror, in the middle of a heavily soldiered barge. As they watched in terror, he was stabbed by the soldiers and captured. “TOUMA!!” Ryo and Kimiko’s screams echoed across the small bay, only to be mocked by Kayura’s laughter. As they watched, Touma was strung up and the barge carrying him floated back towards the city.

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chapter 4: Destinies Fulfilled pt. 6/7

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…

Warnings: The same as the other three chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.

Pairings: Troopers/OFC, hinted three Masho/OFC

Rating: R for hinted rape and some violence and swearing

Note: Right so…moving on!

Feedback: Much appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

 

Ryo stared at the barge that was taking Touma away, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. “Touma...” he whispered thickly, but then something else came to his attention. He looked over in shock as he felt evil energy rising up within Kimiko as she stared at the ground, shaking. “Kimi-”

 

“Yurusenai...” she growled out suddenly, sending a bolt of fear through him at the sheer hatred that was coming off of his lover in waves. She looked up, her eyes shining with tears and rage as her power flared up to beyond anything he’d seen from her yet. “Yurusenai...Kayura!!” she shouted suddenly and leapt up, charging at the barge that Kayura was standing on.

 

“Kimiko!” Ryo shouted in worry and would have gone after her, but soldiers suddenly appeared out of nowhere around him. He fought them off, but then a sudden BOOM caught his attention and he looked over to see three barges exploding suddenly. Kimiko was standing on the prow of a fourth, her energy a visible flame around her body as she faced Kayura dispassionately.

 

He watched them come together in a stormy clash of power, destroying the barge they’d been on as well as two others. When they landed, Kimiko pointed at another two barges and they exploded. ‘She’s lost it! She’s destroying without even caring!’ he thought frantically and leapt up to try and get to her. “Kimiko! Snap out of it! Get control!” he cried as he jumped from barge to barge, trying to reach where the two women were fighting and destroying.

 

He had just reached them where they were fighting near to where Touma had been taken when he looked up just as Kayura came at him. But just as they were about to clash, Shuten blocked the attack and landed next to him and Kimiko. “Shuten!”

 

“Rekka! Reikon! Go and get Tenku and the others freed! You’re the only ones who can!” Shuten commanded as he stood between them and Kayura.

 

“Stay out of this, Shuten. That bitch is mine for what she did,” Kimiko snarled coldly, her fury a boiling point that made Ryo almost ill at its evil.

 

“Kimiko, you must calm yourself! This isn’t you but the darkness that Arago has been using against you! Find Touma, Seiji, Shin, and Shu! Go!” Shuten replied tenderly as he looked at her where she stood, emanating the strange combination of her pure energy and the darkness that had come to take her over.

 

His words seemed to be the right thing to say for she blinked and relaxed a bit, calming her energy down. With a nod, she looked at Ryo, who nodded back and they jumped away to go and release their lovers.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“We have to hurry, Ryo.”

 

Ryo smirked as he glanced over at Kimiko, happy to hear her being more sensible as they fought through the soldiers that were in their way. “That’s what we’re doing,” he replied and she grinned back at him before spinning through several soldiers, leaving smoking piles of metal behind in her wake. They arrived at the entrance to the prison that the barge had gone and ran along the watery hallway until they came to a large room.

 

It was filled with water save for a set of walkways that extended out from the farthest wall, where the face of an elaborate gate dominated half of the wall. They leapt down and landed at the center of the pathways, looking around warily as they stood between the three colored flames that were lit on the ends and the rush of the whirlpool behind them filled the air. “Kimiko, I can’t sense them. Can you?” Ryo whispered warily as he all but felt his hackles rise in warning. Something wasn’t right...

 

“Iie. Or, well a little. Barely. I hope they are ok,” Kimiko replied and Ryo put a hand on her arm soothingly when he saw the tears in her eyes. He was just as worried, but he had a feeling that her feelings were raw with her weakened state.

 

A menacing laugh floated out from the green flame to their left suddenly, startling them. Naaza stepped out of the flame, sneering at them. Ryo glanced over at Kimiko when he heard a soft gasp from her and his worry shot up when he saw how pale she was. He snarled softly as they faced the Masho as he faced them. “Who are you looking for, Reikon? Rekka?” he asked with another laugh.

 

“Shall we show you the way?” Anubis asked as he appeared out of the blue gray flame and Kimiko took a step back so she was a bit behind Ryo.

 

“To hell!” Rajura added as he appeared before them and the two Troopers snarled as they brought up their weapons. “We should thank you, Rekka, for returning our toy to us,” Rajura said and Ryo felt his fury well up at that snide reminder of what they’d done.

 

“You won’t touch her or anyone else!” Ryo snarled in rage as he took a step forward.

 

“Ryo-niichan! Kimiko-oneechan!” Jun’s voice echoed behind them as he, Nasuti, and Byakuen rushed from the entrance to the cave. “Ryo-niichan!”

 

“Jun!”

 

“Keep away!” Kimiko cried as they looked over at Jun and Byakuen as the two rushed to help them.

 

“Tou Chi Mou!”

 

Crying out as Rajura’s attack flared at them, Kimiko and Ryo were swiftly covered in the evil web silk.

 

“Ja Ga Ken!”

 

Naaza threw his poisoned swords, surrounding them before his poison shot up and hit them, causing them to scream in pain. Byakuen roared as he rushed to help, but Naaza threw another sword at him, blasting him away.

 

“Ankoku Cho Giri!”

 

Black lightening shot out, hitting the two Troopers as they cried out in agony. Kimiko shrieked as she grabbed her head and Ryo struggled to get free so he could help her. Jun cried out and ran in, ignoring the cries of warning from Nasuti and Ryo as Rajura’s blades headed for them rapidly. Suddenly, the jewel around Jun’s necklace glowed to life, destroying the blades and the trap that held the two Troopers. Kimiko gasped in pain along with the three Masho and collapsed in front of Ryo as the light from the Jewel of Life pushed away the darkness.

 

Derisive laughter floated out from the far end of the cave as Kayura appeared. Ryo gathered Kimiko to him, trying to get her to wake before he looked ahead and snarled at the female Masho. “Step aside, you weak Masho. This trick won’t work on me,” she declared as she stepped out.

 

“You!” Ryo snarled in rage.

 

“The Jewel doesn’t work on her,” Jun said in shock as the brilliant light faded.

 

“Not on me, but thank you for knocking Reikon out. Now I can deal with Ryo no Rekka by himself,” Kayura replied and laughed softly as Ryo growled as he held up his sword protectively in front of himself and the woman he was holding. “Do you think you can defeat me, Rekka? Prepare yourself-nani?!”

 

She was stunned into speechlessness as four columns of light suddenly appeared before dissolving into four orbs of light that slowly landed between Ryo and Kayura. As the light cleared, Ryo felt his face nearly crack in a smile of joy when he saw his lovers, safe and sound.

 

“Kongo no Shu!”

 

“Suiko no Shin!”

 

“Korin no Seiji!”

 

“Tenku no Touma!”

 

The four introduced themselves, looking relieved to have made it in time. “Yatta! They’re free!” Jun cried as he leapt for joy.

 

“Sorry we took so long. See Ryo? I brought them all back!” Touma said as he glanced back and winked at Ryo, who smiled brilliantly back.

 

“Samurai Troopers!” Kayura cried in shock as she watched them while crossing her jitte defensively before her.

 

“You just watch, Jun! We’ve got power you ain’t seen nothing yet of!” Shu declared.

 

“You sure you should be saying stuff before we start?” Shin teased as he grinned.

 

“Kayura! You’re going to pay for what you did! We won’t fall for your tricks anymore!” Seiji shouted as he glared at the female Masho.

 

“We’re together again and the Youjakai is going down!” Touma declared just as angrily, for they were all searching desperately for a sign from Kimiko that she was ok as she rested in Ryo’s arms. But she didn’t respond.

 

Carefully, Ryo laid Kimiko down next to Byakuen before moving closer to his lovers. “Minna, you ok?” he asked in relief as he stood before them.

 

“We’re not ones to be defeated by something like that,” Seiji replied warmly as they nodded.

 

“Though I’m surprised Nasuti-san and Jun are here,” Shu added with a cocky chuckle.

 

“We were worried about you guys and came to help,” Jun replied and grinned just as cockily.

 

“You don’t have to worry anymore! I’ve got a lot of time to make up for!” Shu retorted with a laugh.

 

“Kimiko...is she...” Shin asked softly as he glanced over at their fallen lover.

 

“She’s unconscious. Something happened when the Jewel of Life shone,” Ryo answered tensely as they turned to face Kayura.

 

Kayura laughed softly. “She’s nearly in our grasp, Samurai Troopers. You should be even more worried if her power is turned on you,” she retorted snidely and laughed again. “Though you are quite cocky after all the pain you went through! Quite the gusto with the entrance!” she mocked them.

 

“Urusai! Kayura, isn’t it?” Seiji snarled as they faced her.

 

“Careful! She’s a female Masho and much more powerful than you think!” Touma warned them.

 

“Then it’s me you’re up against!” Shu shouted as he rushed in and attacked. But with every move he made, she was three steps ahead of him until she finally knocked him away with a slam of her hip. He stumbled back a bit and snarled. “Damn. Ryo wasn’t wrong about her being tough,” he muttered.

 

“Aaa. Kimiko seemed to be the only one able to keep her on edge, but...” Ryo cut off and looked away. He didn’t want to even mention what he feared it had cost her. “With all of us together, we can take her out,” he continued after a couple of seconds.

 

“Our true enemy is Arago! Get out of our way, Kayura!” Seiji snarled as they all picked up on what Ryo had hidden.

 

“The only way to Arago-sama is through me. Do you think you can defeat me?” Kayura returned coyly as she smirked confidently.

 

“You don’t get it yet, do you, Kayura? We’re together and it’s just you! How do you figure you can beat all five of us together?” Touma demanded angrily.

 

“Samurai Troopers, you still don’t get it yourselves. You’re in the Youjakai. My home court. Call it a home field advantage,” Kayura chided them before chuckling.

 

“Nani?!” Ryo said in surprised confusion. But laughter suddenly floated around them.

 

“Kayura is correct, Samurai Troopers,” Naaza said before he appeared in a blast of water along with the other two Masho.

 

“You guys want more punishment, huh?!” Ryo demanded as they looked at the three Masho.

 

“It’s not fair for Kayura to have all of the glory,” Anubis drawled as he watched them.

 

“We are indestructible in the Youjakai,” Rajura pointed out blandly.

 

“The Three Masho will bury you. Kayura, you stay out of this,” Naaza added and with a last glare over at the female Masho.

 

Chuckling softly, Kayura put her jitte in their sheathes. “Very well. I will sit this one out,” she replied drolly.

 

“What are you guys babbling about?!” Shu demanded as he jumped over to where Rajura was floating.

 

“Shu! Be careful!” Ryo snapped before he jumped to where Anubis was.

 

Shin moved over to face Naaza and brought up his yari. “Bring it, Masho!” he shouted challengingly.

 

“Fools! You’ve fallen for our trap!” Rajura declared as he laughed.

 

“Nani?!” Shin said as he stepped back a bit.

 

“You still don’t get it,” Anubis added and chuckled.

 

“What do you mean!?” Shu ordered as he brought his naginata up.

 

“You’re in the Youjakai. You’re practically in the hands of Arago-sama,” Rajura explained with a sneer.

 

“Everything will go as we planned. We never planned on fighting you!” Anubis stated before waving his datchi. Suddenly, holes appeared under Ryo, Shu, and Shin and they cried out as they plummeted.

 

“Ryo!” Nasuti cried and Seiji snarled.

 

“Kisama! How low are you willing to go!” he swore as he glared at the Masho.

 

Kayura chuckled though and Seiji glanced over at her. “Good job, Masho. I let you use your trick and now you leave me nothing to play with,” she commented slyly.

 

“Watch your tongue,” Anubis snarled as the three Masho floated together to the end of the pier.

 

“We’ll leave the last three for you,” Naaza added angrily.

 

“Treat them as you like,” Rajura stated before they disappeared to deal with the other three Troopers.

 

“Masho, you’re so troublesome. Still I have the advantage,” Kayura commented and smirked as she closed her eyes.

 

“Kayura needs to be taken out,” Seiji growled softly but they were both worried as they glanced at Kimiko as she laid nearby on her side.

 

“Just be careful Seiji. We can’t do this alone,” Touma warned gently before they faced Kayura. “We have to do something for Kimiko,” he added under his breath.

 

“Wagatta...” Seiji agreed as they got ready to attack.

 

“Now! Tenku! Korin! Come get me!” Kayura cried as her eyes opened and they moved to attack. The sounds of weapons clashing echoed in the cave as Seiji fought Kayura while Touma hung back, protecting Jun, Nasuti, and Kimiko as the two awake stood protectively over Reikon. Kayura flipped back to where she had started and faced them with her arms behind her back coyly. “I’m Kayura! I’m not easy to defeat!” she stated with a smirk.

 

“Careful, Seiji!” Touma cried and Seiji grunted in agreement before he leapt to the attack again. But he couldn’t keep up with Kayura as she dodged his attacks easily. “Seiji!” Touma cried before firing off an arrow.

 

“Now!” Seiji cried as he slashed at Kayura just a second after Touma’s arrow hit, hitting her breastplate before she jumped up to a wall side cliff. He stopped as he watched her breastplate glow suddenly. “Nani? What’s with her breastplate?” he whispered in confusion.

 

“Very clever of you, Korin, for attacking just then. You remind me of Reikon, when she’s awake,” Kayura commented snidely before raising a hand.

 

Suddenly, several soldiers appeared around Jun, Nasuti, Byakuen, and Kimiko. Jun smirked as he held up the Jewel. “I’m not afraid of you! The Jewel will protect us!” But the Jewel didn’t glow as the soldiers watched them warily and Jun stared at it in surprise. “Heeh? Why isn’t it working?” he whimpered before turning to Nasuti. “We’re in trouble!” he cried.

 

But just then, Kimiko moaned and slowly moved. “Jun...” she whispered softly as her eyes managed to open. But her gaze was blank and filled with pain as she tried to move.

 

“Kimiko!” Touma cried as he jumped closer towards Jun and Nasuti and took out a couple of the soldiers. Seiji moved back, just as surprised that their lover was waking. He took down a few more soldiers. “Yamero, Seiji! They just keep coming!” Touma stated before taking out a couple more.

 

“Kimiko-oneechan, daijoubu?” Jun whispered as he rolled her onto her back so her head was resting on Nasuti’s lap. He took her hand in his and tried to give her comfort as she shook.

 

“Jun...I...” Kimiko cut off with a gasp and curled in, not hearing her lovers’ cries of worry.

 

Kayura laughed as she watched them. “She’s losing the battle, Samurai Troopers! Soon you won’t have love with you!” she declared before flying to the attack.

 

“Urusai!” Seiji snarled as he met her and fought back.

 

“Matte! Seiji!” Shin’s voice caught them off guard and Kayura moved back towards the doorway.

 

“Ryo! Shin! Shu!” Touma cried as he grinned in relief.

 

“Let’s do it!” Ryo ordered as he leapt into the air with Shu and Shin. The four Troopers glowed brightly and combined with Ryo and Kikoutei blasted into life, its pure light filling the room. Ryo grabbed his Go Retsu Ken from Kokuen-oh and leapt down. Kayura laughed as she attacked, but her attacks were futile against Ryo’s attack. Suddenly, a spiral of his raging fire broke through her breast plate and she landed hard on her back.

 

But just as he was to finish his attack, Kimiko appeared before him and took the blow meant for Kayura. Eyes wide with horror, Ryo stepped back in shock. “Kimiko!!” he cried in anguish as she faced him, though she didn’t appear injured.

 

She looked up at him, eyes shining with tears of agony and determination. “Yamenasai, Ryo...” she whispered before collapsing with a moan.

 

“Why did she stop him!?” Shu demanded thickly, but before anyone could answer, Kayura floated up and vanished with a cry of shock.

 

Shuten moved forward and gathered Kimiko to him as her yoroi vanished into her subyoroi. “I don’t know, but perhaps it is the same reason why the staff Kaos gave me won’t fight Kayura,” he said before looking at them. “We must go...” he said and they nodded in confusion before leaving the prison cave.

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Destiny’s Wheel Chapter 4: Destinies Fulfilled pt. 7/7

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine…yadda yadda…

Warnings: The same as the other three chapters, though a bit more tame in the yaoi.

Pairings: Troopers/OFC, hinted three Masho/OFC

Rating: R for hinted rape and some violence and swearing

Note: And so we end this story. At least for now ~_^

Feedback: Much appreciated!

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic speech/

_Dreamscape_

 

The soft sounds of the Troopers training filled the air. They were trying to work past their worry for Kimiko and keeping light hearts now that they were reunited. But their worry finally got them to stop and they looked over to where Ryo was standing on the stairs with Nasuti, watching as Shuten meditated next to the unconscious Kimiko. Her continued weakness and failure to awaken almost filled their entire purpose with worry, but they knew they couldn’t focus on just her. She’d never forgive them.

 

“Shuten?” Ryo said softly as he moved into the room of the small shrine that they’d been hiding in. He watched as Shuten’s head moved up and bit his lip. “Is she...”

 

“Her soul is inundated from the evil of the Youjakai. Her battle is now internal. I must stay with her to protect her as well as find out what Kaos’ will is,” Shuten replied to the unasked question.

 

“Shuten, you aren’t going to help us at all?” Shin asked softly as they watched seriously.

 

Shuten only bowed his head and sighed. Shu growled as he clenched his fist. “You came all this way to help and now you won’t?!” he snarled angrily.

 

“Shu, he’s staying to protect Kimiko. It’s what must be done. But Shuten, if we do come up against Kayura, she won’t be an obstacle,” Seiji stated quietly and Shuten stiffened in front of them before relaxing.

 

“We’ll leave Nasuti-san and Jun here as well, Shuten. Good luck,” Ryo said as he placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. He knelt then and leaned in, pressing his lips to Kimiko’s in a tender kiss. /Kimiko, get better soon. We’re going ahead, so hurry up and meet up with us,/ he told her tenderly before standing. Each of the Troopers went in and kissed their lover good bye, vowing to fight until she could join them or they’d destroy the Youjakai.

 

At the entrance to the shrine, Nasuti and Jun smiled sadly as they watched them prepare to leave. “We’ll watch over her, minna. Good luck,” Nasuti said warmly. “Try not to be reckless, though I doubt you’ll listen,” she added teasingly.

 

“Don’t worry! I’ll watch over Shu,” Shin said with a laugh.

 

“Naaa what’s that supposed to mean!?” Shu demanded and Shin laughed again.

 

“We’ll take them out before they can gain control of Kimiko,” Touma stated grimly and the others nodded.

 

“Ganbatte, oniichans!” Jun said as he held the Jewel close.

 

“Don’t worry about us. The Jewel will protect all of us,” Nasuti added and the guys nodded.

 

“Minna, let’s go!” Ryo commanded and the guys shouted in agreement before running off towards the palace.

 

“Ganbatte, minna...” Nasuti whispered as she and Jun watched them leave.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Shuten gazed at Kimiko’s body and closed his eyes again as he brought up two fingers. He had to find out what Kimiko knew. /Kimiko. Speak with me.../

 

/Shuten, tasukete.../

 

_Suddenly, Shuten felt himself drawn into a dream and looked ahead. He saw a figure in the distance tied between two poles. Going over, he gasped as he saw that it was Kimiko. The ties holding her were writhing black flames that were plunged into her body and her body was nearly black with the darkness from the Youjakai. With a shout, he put his hand forward and blasted light towards her, breaking some of the bonds, but it wasn’t enough._

 

“ _Shuten. Shuten...” Kimiko’s voice was weak as she looked up slowly and tears rolled down her cheeks. He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him even as he felt the darkness try to seep into him. She nuzzled his neck and pressed a kiss to his neck before whispering, “Kayura is the last of Kaos’ clan. You can’t destroy her or the line will be lost.”_

 

_Shocked, Shuten’s eyes opened wide. “She is...”_

 

“ _You must protect her. You are a holder of a yoroi. It is your duty to save her,” she whispered before he leaned back and gazed at her. “Onegai, Shuten...”_

 

“ _I will save you as well,” Shuten whispered before kissing her, repeating what she had done to him what seemed so long ago. He drew in some of the darkness and dispelled it before sweeping his hands down, breaking the chains on her. Their kiss broke and she looked up at him, gratitude in her eyes though he could see that it hadn’t been enough to free her completely. However, he knew she would be able to fight better now until she reunited with her beloveds. He cupped her face and rested their foreheads together as Ai and Chu glowed brightly on their foreheads and mingled. He felt a bond establish with her and thus with the Troopers and he felt truly whole for the first time in centuries._

 

_But then he looked up as did she, sensing the danger that was coming for all of the ones they needed to protect. Stepping back, he took her hand and she stepped forward. “I wish that we had known each other longer,” he whispered and she smiled tenderly at him before she glowed suddenly._

 

Shuten opened his eyes as the staff clanged suddenly and he knew instantly what had happened. “Kayura, the last of Kaos’ clan, is in serious danger,” he said softly and heard Nasuti and Jun gasp in shock behind him. He looked down at Kimiko before stopping as he sensed the danger that was nearby. Without a word, he grabbed Jun, Nasuti, and Kimiko with the staff and leapt out of the small shrine that they’d been in before it exploded from Rajura’s attack. He landed and let Jun and Nasuti go as they cried out in surprise before looking forward.

 

“It’s been a while, Shuten,” Rajura said in amusement, but his grin fell as Kimiko stirred and opened her eyes, gazing at them clearly. “Nani?!”

 

“She should be in our hold by now!” Naaza hissed as they got into defensive positions as Kimiko and Shuten stood, guarding Nasuti and Jun.

 

“The strength of Ai and Chu will prevail over the Youjakai,” she retorted roughly before her eyes glowed suddenly. The Masho were flung back before they could attack with a cry and she nodded at Shuten.

 

Nodding as well, Shuten plunged the staff down and light shot up, parting the ground between them and the three Masho. He glanced over along with Kimiko as he sensed the sudden danger that the Troopers were in. “We have to move!” he stated before running off with Kimiko, knowing Jun and Nasuti would follow at a safe distance.

 

But time was against them as they watched in horror while the ball that had risen from the ground fell faster towards where the Troopers must be. They saw the attack of Kikoutei fail and Kimiko sobbed as they saw the explosion that destroyed miles of land with the Troopers in the crater. “Yadda!!” she screamed as they came to the edge of the crater and stopped.

 

“We’re too late...” Shuten whispered and bit his lip in frustration. But then they both focused when they saw Kayura. “Kayura! Kayura wake up!” But he stopped as Kimiko gasped.

 

“It’s him...” she whispered as she backed up a step, eyes wide with fear.

 

“It’s him. Badamon!” Shuten agreed grimly. He growled then. “Badamon! I will banish you from Kayura!” he shouted.

 

“I doubt you can,” Kayura retorted with a sneer as she faced them.

 

“Matte!”

 

“Shuten! Face us!”

 

“We have you now!”

 

Kimiko and Shuten turned as the three Masho approached. “Shuten, we have to make sure that we aren’t all captured. The ten temples...” Kimiko whispered and Shuten nodded.

 

“I know. We must save these fools from themselves,” he added grimly. Kimiko smirked at him fondly before calling on her yoroi. Just as she finished though, the staff glowed brightly and left Shuten’s hand before returning as the helmet of the Oni yoroi. “Must I take up the Oni Masho once more? So be it!” he cried before calling on his yoroi. He turned to Kayura. “This is our one and final battle! Prepare yourself!” he shouted before leaping into the air. “KOU RAI SEI!!”

 

His kusari gama plunged into the earth and burst up with multiple chains, trapping the Masho and Kayura. He jumped down with Kimiko and gazed up at them. “You need to wake up, Kayura! You’re being controlled!”

 

“Fool! Do you think these will hold me?!” Kayura demanded before snapping the chains and attacking. But Kimiko took the hit, blocking her as she glanced over her shoulder at where her lovers were being held prisoner.

 

“Shuten! Get the guys free!” she ordered, but then screamed as Kayura blasted her back, causing her to crash into the stairs just under where the Troopers were being held captive.

 

“Kimiko!”

 

“Kimiko!”

 

Shuten and the Troopers called out for the woman they loved as she slowly managed to stand up, obviously in a lot of pain. Shuten turned back towards Kayura and snarled. But before he could attack, the Nether Spirits suddenly created five barges from five of the towers and they floated over to where the Troopers were being held. The Troopers were brought up into the barges, cries of shock leaving them as they were dragged up.

 

“Yadda!” Kimiko screamed as she tried to stop what was happening, but she cried out in pain as she collapsed to one knee. Byakuen stood before her along with Nasuti and Jun as Shuten leapt back to put himself between them and Badamon.

 

“Kisama! What are you doing?!” Shuten shouted in fury before looking over at Kimiko as she stood up shakily and moved beside him.

 

“You’ll see shortly! Nothing will stop Arago-sama!” Kayura retorted and laughed. “The five yoroi belong to me, Shuten!”

 

“We have to get her free,” Shuten whispered as he brought up his gama and Kimiko nodded in agreement as they brought up their weapons in preparation of attack.

 

But the Masho moved in front of Kayura, intent on having the glory of defeating the two other yoroi holders instead of Badamon. But that proved to be their undoing as, with a twist of her hands, Kayura summoned the same energy that had captured the Troopers, trapping the three Masho. Shocked, the Masho demanded to know the meaning of their humiliation, but Badamon merely laughed at them as they were slowly dragged up. Even Shuten and Kimiko’s attacks couldn’t stop their capture, leaving them the only two to face Kayura.

 

“Kuso...” Kimiko whispered in frustration and Shuten mirrored her sentiment as they faced Kayura.

 

“I will take you both, but only after you have suffered. Arago-sama will use the ten yoroi to bring the Youjakai into the Ningenkai and you will watch!” she shouted before attacking first Kimiko and then Shuten, sending them flying. Shuten called on his Kou Rai Sei while Kimiko used her Shinzui Ya Bakuha to supplement it, but it didn’t even faze Kayura. She blasted them with her energy, sending them flying as they screamed in pain. Laughing, she moved towards them as they struggled to get up. “I can sense the darkness taking you once more, Kimiko no Reikon. You will be ours soon,” she said demurely and Kimiko snarled as her energy flared to life.

 

But she wasn’t allowed to attack as Badamon summoned the energy again and captured them, dragging them up to their own barges, where they were taken to the two final towers. As soon as they were brought to the towers, their barges merged with the towers and all of the yoroi holders were trapped within them, unable to move.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kimiko trembled in her seat as the power of the Youjakai washed over her, drowning her steadily. She tried to fight it as she felt Shuten work towards freeing himself to save Kayura and her heart wailed as she heard his vow. She felt his pain as he freed himself and went to where Kayura was and for a minute, their souls merged as he asked her for aid in freeing Kayura. But as he used the last of his life to free Kayura, he whispered gently in her mind.

 

/Ai shiteru...Kimiko./

 

With a wail, Kimiko’s soul shattered in grief as he died. “SHUTEN!!!”

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kayura gazed at the young woman and boy who had helped Shuten save her. “I’m sorry for all I did to you. I wish there was a way to make up for it,” she said softly, her eyes sad.

 

“Daijoubu. We don’t blame you, but Badamon. Shuten and Kimiko knew this too,” Nasuti replied kindly as she smiled.

 

“Hai. Oniichans and oneechan were fighting to free you,” Jun said firmly before petting Byakuen. “Ne, Byakuen?”

 

“This pond leads to the canal. Go to safety,” Kayura said gently.

 

“What will you do?” Nasuti asked in worry.

 

“I will take up Shuten’s path since I am the last of Kaos’ clan. I must save Kimiko-san at all costs. She will be the key to the Youjakai breaking the barrier. If she falls, we all will fail,” Kayura said softly.

 

“Kimiko-san? Doushite?” Nasuti asked in shock.

 

“Her power is as great as Kikoutei. It is why Arago was filling her with evil. With her on his side, he will be able to bridge the barrier. That is what the prophesy foretold and that the end will bring sorrow,” Kayura explained sadly.

 

“Kimiko-oneechan is strong! She won’t fall into Arago’s hands! Me and Byakuen are going to save the others with the Jewel!” Jun declared firmly before standing. “Oneechan, get going!” he said and Nasuti nodded.

 

“Take care, all of you,” Kayura said fondly before dashing towards the main castle. She had to find Reikon before it was too late.

 

*~~**~~*

 

It was like darkness had taken him when he suddenly opened his eyes. Ryo looked up as Jun rushed in with Byakuen. “Ryo-niichan! I’ll save you!” Jun said confidently before holding up the Jewel. But when it didn’t shine, he was confused. “Nani? Why isn’t it working?!” Byakuen’s roar alerted them to their danger and Jun cried out in fear. “There’s so many of them! What am I gonna do!?”

 

Ryo gritted his teeth as he tried to get free. ‘Is there nothing I can do?!’ he thought in desperation. But just as the soldiers were about to attack, the Jewel flared to life, connecting the towers as it awoke the Troopers.

 

As one, they used their ballistic attacks, breaking free and destroying the towers. Ryo grabbed Jun as he and Byakuen jumped out, then gave the boy to Byakuen. “Get him to safety, Byakuen! I’m off!” he ordered before grinning at Jun. “Arigato, Jun,” he said, but before he could go off, Jun stopped him and told him what had happened: how Shuten, with Kimiko's help, had freed Kayura, but had died in the process.

 

He nodded before running towards the central temple. He fought his way there, the memory of what Jun had said before their parting ringing in his head. Kayura was free because of Shuten’s sacrifice. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he realized the bond he’d had with Shuten. He knew that somehow it was because of Kimiko as well. Love connecting them all in their battle. He leapt to the roof and ran, taking in the sight of the eclipse that was happening. He had to get there in time.

 

He stopped then as he saw Shu use his attack and grinned. “Shu!”

 

“Long time, love!” Shu replied with a grin and chuckled.

 

“To the inner sanctum!” Ryo ordered and Shu nodded, but suddenly they were bombarded from above with spears. They blocked the attacks, but unexpectedly, a column of energy and water shot up followed by Shin.

 

“Shin!” Shu called happily and Shin smirked.

 

“Everyone good?” he called before landing.

 

“We need to get in! Let’s go!” Ryo ordered and they headed off, intent on meeting up with Seiji and Touma. But just as they were going, he heard Byakuen’s call and took heart. “Good! Let’s all get together!” Together, the three Troopers headed for the palace. They got there just as they saw Arago facing Kayura and the three Masho. “Matte! Arago!” he shouted as they joined the other four. He glanced around, trying to find Kimiko, but he couldn’t feel her. He was worried, but he focused on facing Arago. “Now that your Masho have abandoned you, this is the end for you, Arago!” he declared proudly.

 

Arago laughed derisively. “Bakas! Do you really think that I didn’t plan for this!?” Arago demanded and suddenly Rajura and Anubis went flying with cries of shock.

 

“Nani?!” Shu cried before a gold blur suddenly appeared and he brought up his naginata. Stunned, the Troopers stared as Shu held off Kimiko as she pushed to have her sais slice towards him. “K-Kimiko?!? What are you doing?!” Shu stuttered, then cried out as she shifted and shoved him away before she jumped back and stood in front of Arago.

 

“What’s going on?! Why is...why is she...” Ryo couldn’t believe his eyes as Shin helped Shu up. He stared at their love as she watched them and he saw that her eyes were blank and filled with evil.

 

“Do you like your surprise, Samurai Troopers? I have succeeded in turning the Key to the Youjakai and now nothing will stop me from taking over the Ningenkai!” Arago declared and laughed as he raised a sword and pointed it at the reversed eclipse. “Look! When the dark moon casts its shadow over the Ningenkai, the door will open and all will be mine!”

 

“Nani!?” Ryo snarled in shock as he brought his swords up before him. But as they watched, Badamon and the Nether Spirits flooded to the eclipse and began invading the human world.

 

“This moment that no one has realized is mine!” Arago cried in glee before he slashed his sword down at Shu, who caught it with his staff.

 

“Urusai! We’re not defeated yet! You might have done something to Kimiko, but we’ll beat it!” Shu snarled as he pushed back. Shin leapt up and attacked the arm attacking Shu before Arago breathed fire at Ryo as Kimiko attacked Shu and Naaza. Ryo absorbed the power of the flames and fired it back using his ballistic attack and setting Arago on fire.

 

Arago walked away as he burned and dove into the waters of the Youjakai, putting them out. He sat up and turned to them, laughing a bit. “You’ve gotten strong, Rekka! It’s too bad you’re my enemy!”

 

“Shut up! True virtues never give in to evil!” Ryo snarled as he jumped down to face Arago.

 

“No, Rekka! Don’t fall for his trap!” Kayura cried as she followed swiftly, but they were both attacked by Kimiko before the holder of Reikon flipped away.

 

She landed next to Arago, who grabbed her and went over to the tower that was still standing. “What’s wrong, Rekka? You afraid of me or what I’ll do to your beloved?!” he demanded and laughed.

 

Ryo snarled as he landed with Kayura beside him. “Stay out of this, Kayura! I have to save her! I have to get her free!”

 

“If you follow him, you will turn just as she did! That tower is made of human suffering and sacrifice and is the source of Arago’s power! See how it even now strengthens his hold on her!” Kayura cried as she pointed.

 

Looking over, Ryo watched as Arago climbed the tower with Kimiko in his fist. Kimiko screamed in agony before subsiding as the pain and black energy from the tower flooded over her and further broke her. Ryo snarled helplessly as a tear rolled down his face at her pain. They had to do something!

 

As Arago reached the top, he braced himself and held his hand out with Kimiko in it. She floated out and was surrounded by a golden light as Arago said, “Years ago the greed and hatred, jealousy and suffering from humans created this world! I now fulfill this dream and bring the two worlds together!” With that, energy passed from him into Kimiko, who screamed as she raised her arms.

 

With a blinding flash of black and white light, the tower was transported through the eclipse, bringing them all with it. The tower reappeared in the center of Shinjuku and Arago reappeared with Kimiko on the highest building. “I am Arago, ruler of the Youjakai! I claim this world as my own! All who serve me shall live immortal lives!” he declared and laughed as the city became gold as soldiers ran rampant through it, causing destruction everywhere.

 

Ryo stared down at the city, shaking with helpless fury. “Arago has entered our world!”

 

“We need to take him out!” Touma cried as he floated closer to Ryo.

 

“And if that means destroying your Reikon?” Anubis asked softly as they floated alongside the Troopers.

 

Ryo swallowed hard and he felt a tear roll down his face. “So be it,” he whispered firmly before diving in with his lovers swiftly following behind him. They circled around Arago and Kimiko before coming to a landing in front of them. “Arago! We’re finishing this here and now!”

 

Laughing softly, Arago sneered at them. “So you make your appearance finally! Bakas! You will die at your beloved’s hand!” he declared before he gestured and Kimiko brought her sais up.

 

“Our fight isn’t done until you’re gone! And if that means sacrificing our love, then we will!” Seiji cried as they brought up their weapons.

 

“Too bad you didn’t finish us before, Arago!” Shu retorted as he snarled.

 

“It is you who made the mistake! Go my Reikon!” Arago shouted before stepping back. Kimiko leapt to the attack, clashing first with Shu, who snarled as he resisted her press.

 

“Kimiko! Fight the evil!” he cried, but he was suddenly shoved at Shin, causing them to crash into the edge of the roof.

 

“Shu! Shin!” Seiji cried before he moved in attack, slashing at Kimiko as she dodged and blocked his attack. She smirked at him evilly before she twirled inside and punched him, sending him flying into Byakuen. She then whirled around and slammed her knee into Touma’s stomach, causing him to bend over in pain before she hit him and sent him crashing into the ground. She then slowly walked towards Ryo as he watched her, swords at the ready even if his heart was quailing at the thought.

 

“Such...power...” Seiji whispered painfully as he pushed himself up.

 

Arago laughed as Kimiko came to a stop as she stared at Ryo. “You are fools to think you could defeat me! Look behind you and see my reason for keeping you alive!” The Troopers managed to stand up and looked out over the city, watching in shock the greed and rage that the Nether Spirits were creating. Jun screamed at the people, trying to get them to wake up and stop, but it was useless.

 

“The world is now in control of us Nether Spirits and now, so shall you be!” Badamon declared and the Troopers tried to escape as the Nether Spirits whirled around them. But black lightening suddenly shot out, trapping them much as it had when Badamon had been bringing about the Youja fireball.

 

“Kuso! We need to get free!” Shu snarled as they struggled.

 

“If we do, Kimiko’s going to fight us. We can’t beat her alone,” Shin said softly as they fought.

 

“Ryo! Kikoutei! Use it!” Touma cried as a tear rolled down his cheek and Ryo stared at him.

 

“Demo!” Ryo protested in shock. “What will happen to you!?” he cried.

 

“Just do it!” Seiji cried and they sent their energy to him. In a blaze of white light and fire, Kikoutei burst to life. With a scream of rage, he brought his fists up and sent the Nether Spirits writhing in pain. He looked over as he heard a shriek and saw Kimiko on the ground, grabbing her head in agony. With rage, he shot his fire at Badamon, destroying the Spirit and freeing the others.

 

“Nani!?” Arago shouted in rage as Kimiko collapsed to the ground and Ryo ran to her and gathered her close.

 

“Kimiko! Kimiko!” he whispered frantically as he caressed her pain filled face. She opened her eyes a little and looked up at him and he could see that the spell had been broken.

 

“Ryo, tasukete. The evil has...me...” she whispered in agony and he held her close.

 

“I’ll cleanse you of this darkness, my love! You will be free!” he whispered fiercely.

 

“I don’t think so!” Arago snarled before he held up his hand. “Return to me, Reikon no Kimiko!!” he shouted.

 

Kimiko screamed in agony as her body arched double before she was suddenly yanked from Ryo’s arms. “Tasukete!” she screamed and Ryo grabbed her hand desperately. “Don’t let me go! Onegai, Ryo!” she screamed in terror.

 

“Kimiko!!” Ryo cried as he tried to keep his grip, but she was pulled from him and he stumbled. “KIMIKO!!” he screamed as she was absorbed by Arago, echoed with as much anguish by his lovers.

 

Laughing maniacally as he grew in size, Arago grabbed his sword and stabbed at Ryo, but Ryo blocked his attack with his arm guard. “Kikoutei! I’ve been waiting for this yoroi! With this yoroi, the world is mine!”

 

“This yoroi was created by the five virtues! You’ll never have it!” Ryo snarled as he took the Go Retsu Ken from Kokuen-oh and charged at Arago. Arago slashed at the ground, slicing a chasm within the stone that endangered his friends. But he kept moving and attacked, sidestepping in time with Arago as his mind whirled with how he could save Kimiko. They leapt up and slashed at each other and Ryo called on his attack. But to his shock and horror, Arago blocked and repelled the attack back at him and distantly he felt Kimiko’s scream in their bond. He crashed to the rooftop again and grunted. “He blocked it! How can I beat him if he has Kimiko’s power?!” he whispered painfully as he tried to get up.

 

“You are beaten! The yoroi rightfully belongs to me! Give it to me!” Arago shouted as he brought up his hand and put his thumb and forefinger together in a cruel mockery of the ‘ok’ sign.

 

“Arago, yamero!!” Shu shouted as he ran to the attack, but Arago blasted him away as Ryo rose from the ground.

 

Ryo clenched his eyes shut as he felt his lovers’ pain. ‘How can I win?! Kimiko, what can I do?!’ he thought frantically.

 

/Shinjite, Ryo.../

 

The gentle reminder broke through his despair and he realized what he could do. It had happened before, but this time, he was going to be the one to make sure it was finished. He came to his feet as Arago let him go. “Arago! Do you want this yoroi so bad!?”

 

“Nande sute! What do you plan to do to defy me!?” Arago demanded in disbelief.

 

“If you want this, you get it with me included!” Ryo shouted before he called off Kikoutei and plunged fully into Arago.

 

“Ryo!!” the other four Troopers cried in shock as they stared at what their leader and lover had done.

 

“What is this distasteful spirit!?” Arago demanded in rage and pain as he grabbed his head and Kikoutei’s pure ‘Jin’ and Reikon’s ‘Ai’ glowed brightly on his forehead.

 

“Minna! The virtues of Jin and Ai are taking over Arago!” Kimiko and Ryo cried at the same time, their voices mingled as they blended to strengthen each other. “Slash him now!”

 

“How could we?! If we do...” Shin stuttered to a stop, horrified.

 

“We’ll take you both down too!” Shu finished grimly.

 

“That doesn’t matter! Do it now! If we don’t, our world will become the Youjakai!!” Ryo and Kimiko shouted back as they fought to hold Arago from within as they worked to convince their lovers to do what was necessary.

 

“Ryo! Kimiko!” Touma cried in despair and gritted his teeth as Seiji closed his eyes. As one, the four Troopers bowed their heads, fighting the denial that they had to do such a thing before they shouted as one. With tears rolling down their faces, they ran in to attack the demon Lord Arago.

 

*~~**~~*

 

“ _Ryo...Ryo...”_

 

_Ryo turned and looked behind him, smiling lovingly as Kimiko floated before him. She was purified once more, the evil banished from her soul by his pure Jin and she was as beautiful as ever. She smiled back at him and reached a hand up to caress his face. “Arigato, Ryo. You did it. I knew you could. I’m so proud of you all,” she said tenderly and a frown came to Ryo’s face at her words._

 

“ _Kimiko? Nani?” he whispered as he reached for her._

 

_But she floated out of range as she smiled at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Ai shiteru, Ryo. Tell the others that. Ai shiteru and sayonara,” she said before she disappeared from his sight in a white shimmering light._

 

“ _Kimiko! KIMIKOOOOO!!!” Ryo wailed in grief as she vanished from his life for good._

 

*~~**~~*

 

Arago’s armor disintegrated along with the demon and Ryo reappeared with the aid of the Jewel of Life. But their joy was short lived as they saw that it was only Ryo that had been brought out. Without Kimiko. He looked up at them as tears rolled down his face. “She said ai shiteru and...sayonara,” he managed through his tears as they stared at him in shock, the victorious joy they’d felt just moments before vanishing as the one they’d been fighting to save the most was no longer to be with them. They bowed their heads in grief and turned towards the city, watching dully as the golden city became normal once more when the tower of greed vanished.

 

“Arigato, Samurai Troopers!” Kayura cried as she floated down with the three Masho. She smiled kindly at them as she said, “Your fight was hard, but shinjite. Believe that it was worth it.”

 

“Make sure that the Youjakai stays pure, Kayura,” Ryo replied thickly and managed a smile as she bowed to them before vanishing. With a brilliant light, their yoroi vanished and became lettermen jackets as they were taken down to the main street, where the sakura trees bloomed around them. Turning to each other, the five Troopers embraced tightly, relief and grief making them cling to each other before they held Nasuti and Jun close as well. Victory was complete and so was their grief.

 

*~~**~~*

 

In the middle of Queens, New York, at a very large mansion in a well to do neighborhood, a lady and a man were watching the live broadcast of the incident in Shinjuku. They looked at each other in worry, but they didn’t get to say anything as a sudden flash of light from the garden caught their attention. Stunned, they both ran out to the garden to the large oak tree that was in the center. They stopped and stared at what they saw before them, hope in their eyes.

 

A young woman, looking like she had been beaten to an inch of her life, was lying between the large roots, unconscious. In her hand she held a glowing golden orb. With a soft cry, the lady ran forward and gathered the younger woman into her arms as her husband went to call an ambulance. “Kimiko? Kimiko, are you all right?” was asked gently as the older woman ran her fingers gently over the bruised face.

 

Slowly, the violet eyes were revealed as Kimiko looked up. “I guess...that I get to live...” she whispered weakly before falling unconscious again. Half sighing, half laughing, the older woman hugged her close as she rocked her, relieved.

 

TBC in Chapter 5!

 


End file.
